Amor Inesperado 3: The New Dragons Blades
by Danguez
Summary: La guerra en Jonia acabo pero ahora es momento de reconstruir, y para eso se tendrá que ir a un lugar que no se quiere pisar.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

En una casa en las costas de Jonia, Talon mira el mar con tranquilidad.

Talon: (Que paz, pero no me siento cómodo algo no está bien, o eso siento yo).

Desde atrás Ahri se lanza sobre Talon, quedando encima de él.

Ahri: Siempre tan pensativo.

Talon: ¿Qué ocurre?

Ahri: Bueno, luego de leer un libro, descubrí que tengo más oportunidad de embarazarme en mi época de apareamiento.

Talon: ¿Y?

Ahri: Que empieza hoy la época, y eso significa…

Ella lo besa de inmediato, pone su mano en la entrepierna de Talon, empieza a acariciar suavemente.

Ahri: Por favor quiero un bebe.

Le baja el pantalón mostrando su miembro erecto, ella lo toma con sus manos suavemente.

Ahri: ¿Cómo lo hago suave y despacio o rápido y fuerte?

Talon. Ehh…

Ahri: No seas tan indeciso con tu esposa, cariño.

Ahri empieza a lamer suavemente los lados del miembro de Talon, el gruñe del placer.

Talon: Ahri espera.

Ahri: Porque debería.

Continúa metiendo por completo el miembro en su boca, mueve su cabeza de arriba abajo, Talon no se mueve del placer que ocasiona, Ahri mira con mas lujuria a su esposo.

Ahri: (Quiero que se deje llevar para poder hacerlo).

Ahri expone su clítoris totalmente húmedo y chorreante en frente de Talon, el lame al instante, Ahri reacciona volviendo a chupar el miembro, Talon coloca sus dedos abriendo más el clítoris, haciendo que ella grite del placer.

Ahri: ¡SI!, ¡MAS FUERTE!

Talon coloca a Ahri de espalda en la cama, la penetra y la embiste con fuerza.

Ahri: ¡AHHH!

Talon: (Debo tener cuidado).

Ahri mueve sus caderas.

Ahri: No pienses, solo hazlo.

Hace caso y la empieza a embestir, Ahri da gemidos de placer tras cada embestida, Talon aumenta la velocidad.

Ahri: Ahh, sí.

Ahri lo rodea con sus colas y brazos a su espalda, Talon da una embestida tan fuerte que Ahri da un grito de placer, Talon la besa para silenciarla.

Ahri: (Mas).

Talon la voltea, la penetra por detrás, ella da un grito da placer, toma sus senos y pellizca sus pezones.

Ahri: ¡Ahh!, ¡Cariño, se mas gentil con tu esposa!

Talon no hace caso y continua sus acciones con fuerza, Ahri no deja de gritar al sentir sus pezones endurecerse, mientras su clítoris no deja de chorear por tanto movimiento del miembro de su esposo.

Ahri: ¡Me vengo!

Las paredes de Ahri, aprietan con tanta fuerza, que Talon se corre dentro de ella, Ahri cae en la cama y abraza una de sus colas.

Ahri: (Con eso abre quedado embrazada).

Siente una sensación extraña de placer, ve que Talon la puse en 4 y la penetra desde atrás.

Ahri: ¡Talon, estoy cansada!

Talon: Primera vez que te oiré decir eso.

Empieza a embestirla, Ahri gime y pone su cabeza en la alomada.

Ahri: Ahh, por favor, ya no.

Talon: Querías un hijo, ¿no?

Ahri: Si, pero se siente raro.

La embiste con fuerza y Ahri da un grito de placer, Talon la embiste continuamente con la misma fuerza.

Ahri: Ahhh, ya no aguanto, ahhh… me vengo.

Dan un grito agudo y caen a la cama, Ahri se coloca encima de Talon.

Ahri: Ahri, te has vuelto más rudo en el sexo.

Talon: Porque tengo una esposa que le encanta.

Se levantan y se ponen la ropa.

Ahri: ¿Extrañas Noxus?

Talon: Ni un poco.

Ahri: ¿Y tú antigua vida?

Talon: Un poco, pero ahora te tengo a ti y eso es mejor.

Ahri se sonroja con las palabras de Talon, la puerta suena.

Ahri. ¿Quién será?

Abren la puerta y es Irelia y Karma.

Ahri: ¿Irelia?, ¿Karma?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Irelia: Necesitamos hablar con tu marido.

Talon. Conmigo, ¿de qué?

Irelia saca lo que parece ser un pergamino.

Karma: Ya ha pasado 1 año desde la guerra civil de Jonia, pero Adicel sigue teniendo control de la zona sur de Jonia.

Talon: ¿Y eso tiene que ver conmigo?

Irelia: Sabemos que eres amigos del tal Morgan, por eso quiero que vayas como embajador de Jonia a Adicel, para convencer al gobierno de Adicel para que nos devuelva la parte sur de Jonia.

Talon: ¿Quieren que negocie?, ¿a un asesino que no sabe nada de este aspecto?

Karma: Te mandaríamos con tu esposa y 2 agentes de Jonia.

Talon: No sé.

Irelia: Me la debes luego de eso.

Talon se queda pensando y reacciona.

Talon: Vámonos cariño.

Talon toma a Ahri y salen.

Karma: ¿De que hablaban?

Irelia: De nada.

En un callejón viejo y desolado, Talon entra despistadamente, adentro están Ghost, Nathan y Primus II.

Ghost: Es bueno verte hijo.

Talon: Lo mismo digo.

Ghost: ¿Qué ocurre?

Talon: Me han encargado negociar con Adicel por la zona sur de Jonia.

Ghost: Eso no suena bien.

Talon: Lo sé, pero como sabe que conozco a Morgan, quieren que vaya yo.

Ghost: ¿Necesitas que haga algo?

Talon: Necesitare que Nathan y Primus me acompañen.

Nathan: Lo siento hermano, le prometí a Quinn que la acompañaría a ver a Ashe y los Avarosa, al parecer tienen un problema con la garra invernal.

Talon: ¿Y tú Primus?

Primus II: bueno, tengo muy apretada la agenda, Riven quiere que ayuden en su nuevo negocio y no creo que pueda.

Ghost: ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu amigo Kavyn y su novia Nabi?

Talon: No he hablado con ellos desde la guerra civil, pero no me queda opción.

Ghost: Solo te advierto que como Kavyn es un cadáver reanimado, algo raro le ha estado pasando a su cabeza.

Nathan: En fin, te deseamos suerte.

Talon sale a la fortaleza de Zed.

Talon: (¿Cómo que mal de la cabeza?)

Al llegar ve a Navy y Syndra hablando con Zed.

Zed: Se ha portado muy raro.

Navy: Qué esperabas es un cadáver viviente, era obvio que se iba a poner así.

Zed: Yo no sabía eso cuando lo entrene.

Navy: Le dije a mi maestra que te advirtiera.

Syndra: Si, fue mi culpa, olvide decirte.

Talon: ¿Qué tan mal esta?

Una pared se derrumba y Kavyn cargando su cabeza en una mano y con explosivos en la otra.

Kavyn: Mambrú se fue a la guerra,

qué dolor, qué dolor, qué pena,  
Mambrú se fue a la guerra,  
no sé cuándo vendrá.

Los 4 se quedan extrañados con eso.

Talon: Ya entendí.

Navy: Es su parte muerte hace que se vuelva loco.

Talon: Pero aún tiene un poco de cordura.

Navy: Poco, yo me ocupo de esto.

Zed y Syndra regresan al palacio de Zed.

Navy: ¿Que necesitas?

Talon: Necesito que tú y kavyn, me acompañen a Adicel.

Navy: ¿Y qué hay de tu esposa?

Talon: También vendrá, pero necesito ayuda y son los únicos disponibles.

Navy: Bien, lo hare, pero antes ayúdame a ponerle esta vacuna para calmarlo.

Talon: agh.

Adicel, ciudad capital, una junta de los miembros más altos discuten por la guerra con Noxus.

Senador: Cómo sabrán, Jonia ha estado exigiendo la devolución de su zona sur.

Senador 2: Nunca lo haremos, es nuestra base principal para atacar a Noxus y sus territorios.

Senadora: Sea lo que sea, mandaran a un embajador para discutirlo más a fondo.

Senador: Es todo por hoy.

Unos cuantos senadores se reúnen en un bar.

Senador: Hay que eliminar a esos Jonios.

Senador 2: Es la mejor opción, si queremos ganar esta guerra.

Fin. Capítulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Al día siguiente se ve en un muelle a Talon y Ahri esperando.

Ahri: Cariño, ¿es buena idea ir allá?

Talon: No lo creo, pero cuando ha existido una buena idea.

Ahri sonríe.

Ahri: y respecto a lo que dije ayer, aun quiero un bebe.

Talon: No te cambiare de opinión verdad.

Ahri: No.

Ahri rodea con sus colas a Talon.

Ahri. La que nos llevara es Miss Fortune, ¿Qué te parece dar otra ronda con ella?

Talon: Pero hay un problema, esta vez nos acompañaran otras 2 personas.

Ahri: Que mala suerte, pero en un rato libre. (Con una sonrisa pícara).

Talon: Ahh, mira ya llegaron.

Nabi llega con una ropa de Jonia y Kavyn con una armadura y una tiara de metal.

Ahri: JAJAJAJA.

Kavyn: Te dije que se reirían.

Talon: Puff, ja, ¿porque usas eso?

Nabi: Si no lo usa se pondrá como loco.

Ahri: ¿Qué tanto?

Nabi: Solo diré que confundió a un hombre con un puerco y había una sierra cerca.

Talon: Ok.

Ahri: JAJAJA.

Talon: Calma cariño.

Ahri: Perdón, pero en verdad da risa.

El barco de Miss Fortune llega a la costa.

Miss Fortune: Ehh hola.

Talon: como siempre tarde.

Suben al barco y zarpan, Ahri trata de alejar a Nabi de los marineros.

Ahri: Mejor ten cuidado, no se acercan a Fortune por ser su capitana y reina, con nosotras no serán tan amables.

Un marinero le da una nalgada a Ahri, esta se enoja, saca sus garras y le da un zarpazo, dejándole una cicatriz.

Miss Fortune: Ahri, si vas a hacerles daños a mis hombres, mejor que sea magia, no los quiero con cicatriz.

Ahri: No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Ahri entra a la parte de abajo, va a su camarote, dentro esta Talon leyendo un libro.

Ahri: Oíste lo de arriba.

Talon: Si, pero sabía que te puedes defender sola.

Ahri: Ah.

Talon: ¿Estas bien?

Ahri: Si, solo preocupada.

Talon: De que, nos despedimos de nuestras familias y trajimos protección.

Ahri: Cierto.

Se siente y oye un ruido

Ahri: ¿Qué fue eso?

Talon saca su cuchilla, nota que el ruido viene de un baúl, lo abre y dentro estaba Suni.

Suni: Hola.

Ahri: ¿¡SUNI!?, ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

Suni: Bueno…. Yo.

Ahri: No puede ser, ¿mama y papa saben que estás aquí?

Suni: no.

Ahri se pone bastante frustrada y Suni solo sonríe.

Talon: Cuando lleguemos a tierra le diré a Fortune que deje un mensaje a Ryu y Ayala, cuando regrese.

Se oye un fuerte estruendo, suben a cubierta y ven a un barco disparar contra el de Fortune.

Miss Fortune: ¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!

Talon: ¿Quién nos ataca?

Pirata: No lo sé, pero parece un barco de ese tal Adicel.

Miss Fortune: Si se van a quedar en la cubierta, ayuden.

El barco enemigo no deja de disparar, los marineros preparan los cañones y abren fuego.

Ahri: Genial, ni siquiera hemos llegado y ya empezamos mal.

Suni: ¡Sera divertido entonces cuando lleguemos!

Talon: ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?

Ahri: No lo se.

Miss toma sus armas y dispara al barco enemigo.

Miss Fortune: ¡Mueran lobos de mar!

El barco de Adicel dispara un mortero que daña gran parte del barco de Fortune.

Miss Fortune: Me las pagaran.

Un barco de color plateado golpea al barco de Adicel, y soldados con armaduras de hierro atacan a los soldados de Adicel.

Ahri: ¿Quiénes son?

Talon: No lo sé, pero les debemos uno.

El barco se tambalea.

Nabi: ¿Esta cosa aguantara?

Miss Fortune: Nunca desconfíes de un barco pirata y menos del mío.

El barco logra llegar a una costa, donde estaban algunos embajadores de Adicel.

Embajador: Les doy la bienvenida a Adicel, es un placer tenerlos aquí.

Ahri: Claro y su otro comité no los dejo bien claro.

Embajador: ¿De qué hablan?

Talon: un barco de Adicel nos atacó al llegar.

Embajador: Ese barco, tenía una bandera de Adicel de color celeste.

Talon: ahh, Si.

Embajador: Fueron los partidarios de Paladins of Loyalty.

Ahri: ¿Qué?

Embajador: Como Jonia tubo su guerra civil con el Loto Negro, ahora nosotros tenemos luchas internas por el poder de Adicel.

Talon: ¿Quiénes son?

El embajador ve a un grupo de soldados de Adicel con una banda celeste en su hombro y una pluma en sus cascos.

Embajador: Síganme.

Los lleva los más lejos posible.

Embajador: En la Guerra contra Noxus, se ha llevado a muchos a discutir entre sí, unos no quieren devolver el territorio dado por el Loto Negro y continuar la guerra a runaterra, los Paladins of Loyalty, y otro solo tomar a Noxus y Zaun, y devolver a Jonia su parte sur, los Iron knights.

Talon: ¿2 facciones luchando entre sí por tomar el poder?

Embajador: Así es, y los soldados que están luchando con Morgan en Noxus no lo saben.

Talon: Si, se entraran…

Kavyn: Regresaran a poner el orden, y la guerra habrá sido un desperdicio de recursos.

Ahri: Y perder una guerra es una mala inversión.

Embajador: Exactamente, por eso algunos queremos terminar esto de la forma más satisfactoria.

Ahri: Para ustedes Jonia, sufrió mucho por esa guerra civil.

Embajador: Sé que aprovecharnos de los conflictos internos del gobierno Jonio fue una forma baja de lograr nuestros objetivos más fácilmente, y lo sentimos mucho.

Talon: Bueno, ahora cuando empiezan las negociaciones.

Embajador: Mañana en la cámara del senado, el capitolio de Adicel, por cierto, me llamo Varkan.

Se retira y los soldados los llevan a una casa donde se instalan, al anochecer, mientras todos descansan, Ahri ve que Talon está en el techo de la casa viendo la luna, sale y va con él.

Ahri: ¿estás bien?

Talon: sí.

Ahri: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Talon: Siempre me pregunte si quedarme en Noxus fue buena idea, es decir mi equipo se volvió importante aquí, seguramente Morgan me hubiera hablado de mi padre antes y fuese a buscar.

Ahri: Puede ser, pero entonces tu y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido en la liga, no me habrías pedido a ayuda para buscar a tu jefe, no nos enarmonaríamos y no nos hubiéramos casado.

Talon la rodea con su brazo y ella se acurruca en su pecho.

Talon: Y me alegro de tenerte aquí conmigo.

En un lugar escondido.

Embajador Paladín: ¡Malditos Iron Knights!, se metieron en nuestros asuntos y ahora los malditos Jonios están aquí.

Un hombre en un asiento en el centro de la mesa se, manda a callar al embajador.

¿?: Puede ser, pero ahora nuestra prioridad es no solo eliminar a esos Jonios si no desacreditar a los Iron Knights, y si como hacerlo.

Embajador Paladín: ¿Cómo maestro?

Maestro Paladín: Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo.

Fin. Capítulo 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Ya a la mañana siguiente Talon, mira la ciudad con tranquilidad.

Talon: (Esta ciudad, me causa un extraño sentimiento, puede que sea…)

Ahri: Talon, ya es hora de irnos.

Talon baja y abraza a Ahri.

Ahri: Nunca te había visto tan feliz.

Talon: Ahora que lo dices, a pesar de todo sigo sonriendo.

Ahri: Ya movámonos, quiero volver a Jonia, para empezar con lo del bebe.

Talon se nerviosos.

Talon: (¿No dejara de insistir?).

Ahri: A, por cierto, leo tu mete recuerdas, y si no dejare de insistir.

Llegan Kavyn y Nabi, en cuanto ven a Kavyn, Ahri se pone a reír.

Kavyn: Si, si me tiara sigue siendo chistosa.

Ahri: Jajá, perdón, jajá, perdón, no puedo evitarlo.

Nabi: Al fin y al cabo, ¿dónde está tu hermana?

Ahri: Ah, no lo sé, cuando desperté no la encontré.

Talon: La vi salir, cuando estaba en el techo.

Ahri: Ah, esta niña no sabe quedarse quieta.

Ahri se va corriendo.

Kavyn: Burro hablando de orejas.

Talon: Adelántense, ya voy con ella.

Ahri camina furiosa por la ciudad, con Talon detrás de ella.

Talon: ¿Por qué te molesta que salga?

Ahri: ¿Por qué no debería?, es un lugar que no conocemos y luego de ese ataque puede pasar algo mal.

Talon: Sabes se parece mucho a ti, buscando peligro.

Ahri: Ja ja, que gracioso.

Ahri se detiene y ve a su hermana, Suni, hablar con un grupo de hombres.

Ahri: ¡Niña!

Va hacia Suni.

Suni: Hola Ahri, mira te presento a…

Ahri: Lo siento señores, ya nos tenemos que ir.

Suni: Pero…

Le tapa la boca y se la lleva arrastrando.

Suni: ¿Por qué haces eso?

Ahri: Esos tipos no eran algo con lo que jugar.

Suni: Pero tú lo hacías.

Ahri. Si, antes y me arrepiento de ello.

Suni. Yo creo que no así conociste a tu esposo, Talon.

Talon: Es un poco complicado de cómo nos conocimos y como salimos.

Suni: Pero sé que empezaron a salir luego de hablar en un bar y pensé que tal vez así conocería a alguien.

Ahri abra a su hermana.

Ahri: Sé que quieres conocer a alguien especial, pero tienes que ser paciente.

Talon: Cof, embrazo, cof.

Ahri voltea a verlo.

Suni: ¿Cómo?

Ahri: Luego te lo digo.

Luego de un rato llegan donde esta Nabi y Kavym, junto con algunos soldados de Adicel y un hombre con una armadura de color verde.

Talon: Genial él.

Ahri: Lo conoces.

Talon: Otro miembro de los Dragon Baldes, Danet, y con el que casi no me llevaba bien.

Danet: Talon, es grato verte aquí (En tono sarcástico).

Talon: Gracias.

Danet: Síganme, tomaremos las calles.

Talon: Seremos más vulnerables a emboscadas.

Danet: No lo sabía, pensé que era divertido conocer las calles, pero habrá que tomar otro camino, a pesar que vamos retrasados (Con sarcasmo).

Ahri: No eres muy amable.

Danet: No me importa, movámonos.

Avanzan por la ciudad, Ahri se acerca a Talon.

Ahri: ¿Por qué actúa así?

Talon: bueno, siempre ha sido así.

Ahri: De grosero.

Talon: Si, siempre ha sido así, incluso desde que era de Noxus.

Mientras avanzan por las calles, Talon nota mucho movimiento en los tejados y unas cuantas personas siguiéndolos.

Talon: Nos siguen.

Danet: Lo sé, pero aun así hay que seguir.

Un hombre se coloca en el techo saca lo que parece un rifle hextech, apunta directo hacia un soldado, toma un respiro y dispara, abatiendo al soldado.

Soldado: ¡Tirador!

Una mujer saca un cuchillo de sus ropas y apuñala a un soldado, Danet la mira.

Danet: No debiste hacer eso.

Levanta su mano y la mujer empieza a apuñalarse a si misma sin parar, hasta que muere.

Nabi: ¿Cómo hizo eso?

Talon: Controla el cuerpo de personas contra su voluntad.

Danet saca una pistola hextech y dispara al tirador.

Danet: Que esperan contraataquen.

Los soldados sacan espadas y fusiles, un hombre trata de apuñalar a otro soldado, pero este reacciona y le corta la cabeza.

Talon: ¡Al techo!

Kavyn salta al techo y ataca a los tiradores, este recibe varios disparos, pero sigue atacando.

Nabi: ¡Que no te quiten la tiara!

Un enemigo escucha y se la quita, Kavyn entra en frenesí, la parte la cabeza al atacante y toma los rifles del suelo y abre fuego contra todos, los enemigos huyen, mientras que los demás se ponen a cubierto.

Danet: Que le pasa a tu amigo.

Talon. Se vuelve loco si le quitas la tiara.

Danet. Vale, entonces solo hay que ponérsela de nuevo

Cunado dice una bala casi lo alcanza.

Talon. Fácil decirlo.

Nabi le da una vacuna a Talon.

Nabi: Lo noquea un rato, pero no lo cura, solo hace eso la tiara.

Talon: Bien, creo que tengo una idea, Ahri y Suni, pueden lanzar un orbe.

Ahri: Si, pero de que servirá.

Talon: Solo háganlo.

Lanzan sus orbes, pero apenas si le hacen daño a Kavyn, Talon se tele transporta atrás de Kavyn y lo inyecta, acto seguida este se desmaya.

Danet: Entonces continuemos.

Ahri: ¡Por amor de…

Llegan a un edificio enrome con jardines y fuentes.

Danet: Aquí se reúnen nuestro senadores, jueces y aliados de Adicel, vayan a la sala principal ahí están esperándolos.

Entran y Talon deja a Kavyn en un sofá.

Talon: Nabi y Suni esperen fuera y cuiden a Kavyn, Ahri y yo entraremos.

Suni: Déjame entrar con ustedes.

Ahri: Ni loca, viniste sin permiso aquí para empezar.

Suni: Ustedes saben pelear, pero no saben nada de política y a mí me educaron para eso.

Talon: Tiene un punto.

Ahri: Esta bien.

Entran y ven a mucha gente con ropas elegantes y finas sentados alrededor de un gran estrado en él están 3 personas.

¿?: Bienvenidos, lamento que su llegada haya sido tan llena de imperfectos.

Suni: Muchas gracias señor…

¿?: Soy el Gran Canciller de Adicel, German Ronad.

Suni: Un gusto conocerlo.

Canciller German: Por favor tomen asiento, ahora hablaremos de los de sus tierras.

Un senador se levanta furioso.

Senador: ¡Que hay que discutir, esa tierra nos fue entregada por el Loto Negro!

Ahri: Si, apoyados por ustedes para una guerra civil.

Senador: Y tu quien eres para hablar, un kumiho que arrebato vidas a inocentes.

Ahri: Ven y dímelo en la cara maldito.

Talon la detiene.

Canciller German: Silencio Senador Ulises, estamos aquí para devolver sus tierras, no para discutir de quedárnoslas o no, punto.

Ahri le saca la lengua.

Suni: ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que firmar?

Canciller German: Un tratado de Paz con Adicel, les damos unos días para pensarlo, pero las tierras son oficialmente devueltas.

Suni: Gracias lo pensaremos.

El senador Ulises se acerca a un soldado.

Senador Ulises: Mátalos.

Soldado: Si, señor.

Fin. Capítulo 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

En la sala de la casa donde se hospedan, se encuentran discutiendo.

Nabi: Mas fácil de lo que pensábamos.

Ahri: Que bien, menos trabajo más diversión.

Mira a Talon de forma picara, Talon voltea sonrojado, Ahri se levanta y lo toma de la mano, lo lleva al cuarto, cierra la puerta, coloca el seguro y empuja a la cama a Talon.

Talon. En serio, ahora.

Ahri: No me culpes, te dije que estaba en celo.

Ahri baja a su entrepierna y la acaricia suavemente, Talon da un suspiro y se resigna.

Talon: No cambiaras.

Abre el cierre de su pantalón, revelando la erección de Talon, Ahri lo empieza a lamer desde los genitales hasta la punta, lenta y suavemente.

Ahri: Te encantara lo que hare.

Mete completamente el miembro de Talon en su boca, mueve su cabeza de adelante a atrás, lentamente, también lo saca unas veces solo para chupar y lamer los genitales, causando gruñidos de placer en Talon.

Ahri: Quiero en verdad ese bebe Talon.

Talon: Bueno, como no te convenceré de otra cosa.

Talon coloca a Ahri debajo de él, ambos se besan apasionadamente, le quita la blusa a Ahri, los senos de Ahri redondos y firmes.

Ahri: Lo que hacen los hombres por los senos.

Talon pellizca aun pezón de Ahri y esta da un gemido.

Ahri: Ah, no seas tan rudo, hay gente aquí.

Talon: Tu querías hacerlo, así que.

Talon chupa un seno y el otro lo continúa pellizcando, Ahri gime cada vez más fuerte al sentir tanto placer.

Ahri: ¡Ahí!, ¡que rico!

Ella acaricia el miembro descubierto de Talon, este continúa jugando con los pechos de Ahri.

Ahri: Por favor, ¡hazlo ya!

Talon le quita toda la ropa a Ahri, dejándola desnuda, admira su cuerpo y ella se sonroja.

Ahri: ¿Solo vas a mirar o qué?

La penetra suavemente, lanza unos leves gemidos al sentir como entra dentro de ella.

Ahri: ¡No lo hagas lento!

Ahri lo pone debajo de ella y mueve sus caderas.

Ahri: Ahhh.

Continua con sus movimientos, Talon gruñe del placer y la sujeta de las caderas.

Ahri: MAS, MAS.

Empieza dar sentones muy rápidos y fuertes, Talon siente como su miembro está a punto de venirse, pero Ahri no se detiene y continua con los sentones y con ellos sus pechos rebotan por la intensidad, Talon aprieta y finalmente llegan al clímax.

Ahri: Tan rápido.

Talon: ¿Qué esperabas?, por cómo te pusiste apenas aguante.

Ahri: Bueno, pero eso no significa que a acabado.

Vuelve a lamer el miembro de Talon con delicadez, hasta que se vuelve a poner erecto, toma sus senos y coloca el miembro en medio de sus pechos.

Talon: Ahri por favor, ahh… no aguanto.

Ahri: ah, ah, no me importa, ¡eres mío!

Lame la punta suavemente, mientras sigue apretando con sus pechos al miembro erecto de Talon.

Talon: Ahh, ahh.

Ahri: ¿Te gusta?

Talon: Ya no aguanto.

Talon se viene otra vez, dejando a Ahri empapada.

Ahri: No te detengas.

Talon: Pero si yo…

Ahri lo caya con un beso y hace que el miembro de Talon la penetra.

Ahri: AHHH, ¡que rico!

Empieza a dar sentones, Talon sujeta las caderas de Ahri, y ella aumenta cada vez más la velocidad de los sentones hasta que ambos llegan finalmente al clímax.

Ahri: Mas.

Talon: Bromeas verdad.

Ahri lo mira de forma picara.

Talon: Creo que no.

Cuando ella se pone encima de Talon se oye un gran ruido en la casa.

Ahri: Pero que…

Talon: Ponte la ropa.

Se colocan la ropa rápidamente y ven a soldados de Adicel con la pluma en sus cascos peleando con Kavyn, Nabi y Suni.

Ahri: ¡Estos tipos!

Talon salta y lanza Rastrillar hiriendo a varias soldados, Kavyn le corta el brazo a uno que trata de atacarlo por detrás, Nabi lo desintegra con un hechizo de fuego.

Talon: Gracias.

Un Paladín con una espada más grande se coloca frente a ellos.

Paladín: son ustedes esos embajadores Jonios, han causado un gran problema a los paladines y ahora deben morir.

Talon y Kavyn saltan con sus espadas, con un movimiento el Paladín rompe las armas de los 2.

Kavyn: No hay manera.

Talon: Esa espada es muy fuerte.

Paladín: Por órdenes de mi señor ambos todos deben ser eliminados.

Levanta la espada en dirección a los 2, una nube de humo empieza a rodear el lugar del.

Ahri: ¿Qué?

Talon: Vela.

Ahri: ¿Quién?

Una mujer con una capa y con ropa que apenas la cubre, asesina a todos los Paladines excepto al de la espada gigante, y desaparece en la niebla con todos.

Paladín: Escaparon.

En una zona alejada de la casa, caen todos atreves de una nube que se forma, sobre Talon parece esta mujer.

Vela: ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Talon? (Con voz seductora).

Talon: Hola, Vela (Con un poco de nerviosismo).

Ahri mira con enojo a Vela, ella lo nota y le sonríe.

Vela: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Nunca has visto a 2 jóvenes enamorados? (Con tono burlón).

Ahri: Si, porque él es mi esposo.

Vela: ¿En serio?, pues no parece que a él le importe mucho.

Ahri toma a Talon con enojo y mira con una mirada asesina a Vela.

Talon: Dime elfa, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Suni. ¿Elfa?

Vela se quita la capucha y revela unas orejas puntiagudas y unos ojos verdes, con cabello rubio.

Vela: Sigue siendo ese chico tan misterioso, incluso con una zorrita de compañero.

Talon: Repito, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vela: me envió Dane, y su preocupación fueron correctas.

Vela se vuelve humo y se acerca a Talon, Ahri se pone en medio, pero esta la esquiva.

Vela: Si algún día te aburres de tu matrimonio, búscame.

Esta le da un beso en la mejilla y desaparece, Ahri se pone roja del enojo.

Talon: Creo que hay que hablar, ¿no?

Ahri: Tu qué crees, ¿Quién era esa Vela?

Talon: Una Dragons Blade y antiguo interés romántico.

Nabi. A mí no me parece así.

Talon: Pensaba que luego de varios años se olvidaría de mí, pero no fue así.

Suni: Busquemos al canciller German y hablémosle de esto.

Kavyn: No creo que sea buena idea.

Talon: Por desgracia no tenemos opciones.

Fin. Capítulo 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que nada, lamento no haber subido en un tiempo, me puse un poco perezoso.

Capítulo 5.

Cuando llegan a la casa del Canciller German, hablan con un guardia.

Talon: Necesitamos hablar con German.

Guardia: ¿Para qué asunto?

Ahri: Sobre el ataque de los paladines.

Guardia: ¿otro ataque?, no me informaron, adelante pasen.

Entran a la mansión, pasan a través de un gran jardín lleno de rosales y fuentes.

Nabi: ¿Cuánto crees que cueste un lugar así?

Kavyn: Más de lo que ganamos con Zed y Syndra.

Nabi: Demonios.

Ahri. Esperen.

Nabi: ¿Por qué?

Ahri. Detecto un olor.

Suni olfatea: Yo también.

Ahri: Pero me es familiar.

Talon: ¿Qué más detectas?

Ahri: Sangre.

Entran rápido a la casa y ven al canciller German en el suelo, junto a una persona llena de sangre y la cara cubierta.

Talon: ¡Maldito!

Le quita la máscara y es nada menos que Bae.

Talon: ¿Bae?, ¿Qué haces aquí, deberías estar en Demacia?

Suni: ¿Otro Kumiho?

Los guardias llegan al oír tanto ruido, ven a German muerto.

Guardia: Asesinos, luego de lo que hizo por ustedes.

Nabi: Nosotros no hicimos nada.

Una nube los rodea y Vela aparece junto a un minotauro de color café.

Vela: Hola Guapo.

Vela le manda un beso a Talon, y Ahri se pone roja del enojo.

Vela: Forger, por favor, puedes separar el camino.

El minotauro embiste con todas sus fuerzas a los guardias, dispersándolos.

Guardia: ¡Los Dragons Blade nos traicionaron!, ¡Traigan a los guardias oscuros!

Una guardia con armaduras negras aparece, entre ellos un con una pluma en la cabeza y la misma espada, del paladín que los ataco en su hogar.

Talon: ¡tú!

Guardia Oscuro(Paladín): morirán por su tracción.

Los guardias sacan unas espadas de hoja negra y un mango de oro, el paladín saca su espada gigante, pero de color negro, se acercan amenazadores a ellos, Ahri lanza su orbe y Nabi un hechizo, pero con un corte de la espada deshacen los ataques.

Vela: Las espadas de hoja negra son anti mágicas, al igual que sus armaduras.

Nabi: Hubiera sido bueno haberlos sabido hace rato.

Quedan atrapados entre los Guardias Oscuros y la pared.

Talon: Ya se, Forger golpea al suelo.

Forge da un golpe a suelo que hace temblar todo el edificio.

Talon: ¡Otra vez!

Un segundo golpe empieza a ocasionar que todo el edificio empiece a derrumbarse.

Kavyn. ¿A quién quieres matar?, ¿a ellos o nosotros?

Talon: ¡Una vez más!

Otro golpe de Forge ocasiona que todo el edificio colapse, de los escombros sale la guardia Oscura.

Guardia Oscura(Paladín): Búsquenlos, no creo que hayan muerto.

En una zona muy alejada, una niebla saca a todos a salvo.

Talon: ¿Están bien todos?

Ahri: Si.

Vela: Obvio…

Vela cae desmayada, pero Talon la atrapa.

Talon: Gastaste mucha energía debes descansar.

Vela es llevada en los brazos de Talon, mientras Ahri mira con enojo.

Talon: ¿A dónde vamos Forge?

Forge: a nuestra casa de seguridad.

Caminan por el bosque para no ser detectados, Ahri no deja de fulminar con la mirada a Vela, y esta solo le saca la lengua.

Talon: Vela, creo que ya puedes caminar.

Vela: No, no creo.

Talon la suelta y esta rápidamente se pone de pie.

Suni: ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la casa de seguridad?

Vela: poco.

Kavyn: ¿Por qué tengo que cargar a este tipo?, si el minotauro es más fuerte.

Kavyn se queja al cargar a Bae, que sigue inconsciente.

Forge: Porque no quiero.

Ahri se acera a Talon.

Ahri: ¿Es buena idea confiar en ellos?

Talon. Si, son raros, pero de confianza.

Ahri. En estos momentos extraño a tu padre y a tu familia.

Talon: Yo también.

Vela: Aquí.

Apunta a una casa pequeña en medio del bosque, entran y solo ven el lugar en total deterioro.

Ahri: ¿Aquí?

Vela: Que muy sucio para ti delicadita.

Ahri casi le llega a decir algo, pero Talon la detiene, Vela quita un estante y detrás de esta se encuentra una puerta.

Vela: Pasen.

Bajan por unos escalones hasta llegar a otra puerta al abrir ven a los Iron Knights junto con Danet, Greire, Dark Star e Isabel.

Danet: Al fin llegan.

Vela: Hubo unos pequeños contratiempos.

Dark Star: ¿Estas bien, Talon?

Talon: Si, gracias Dark.

Iron Knight: ¿Este es su líder?

Talon: ¿Lider?

Isabel: ¡¿No le dijeron?!

Vela. Se me olvido.

Dark: yo le digo, Hermano, Iron knighs han tenido problemas en las batallas y con eso de la repentina de la muerte de German, necesitan más ayuda y como Morgan esta en Noxus, necesitamos a alguien que se encargue de los Dragons Blade.

Talon: ¿Por qué no Riven?

Vela: Esa niña, amo Noxus sobre todas las cosas.

Isabel: Así que tus eras la mejor opción.

Talon: Oigan se supone que solo viene para una simple cosa, negociar la devolución de territorio.

Danet: En serio creíste que solo era eso, German sabía que tarde o temprano lo matarían y sin Morgan aquí, no hay quien mantenga a raya a los paladines y sus seguidores.

Talon: ¿Y porque yo?

Vela: Ya que eres el más apto.

Iron Knight: Entonces, ¿ayudaras?

Talon mira a Ahri, quien sale de la casa.

Talon: Esperen un minuto.

Talon sale y la ve bajo un árbol sentada.

Talon: ¿te encuentras bien?

Ahri se queda callada.

Talon: ¿Dime que pasa?

Ahri: Dijimos que más allá de la Liga, no nos meteríamos en guerras o conflictos.

Talon: Lo sé.

Ahri: ¿y como tendremos un hijo si estamos en medio de una guerra?, no es el mejor ambiente para un bebe.

Talon: Lo sé, por eso, solo aceptare si tú quieres.

Ahri: No quiero, mejor regresemos a Jonia.

Talon: Bien, mañana partimos a Jonia.

Ahri abraza a Talon, pero está en su mente se siente mal.

Ahri: (Hice lo correcto).

Al día siguiente los 5 junto con Bae, quien recupero la conciencia, esperan en un puerto un barco que va a Jonia con ropa que oculta sus identidades.

Bae: Repítanme, ¿cómo termine aquí?

Talon: No lo sé, solo sé que te trajeron los paladines y te hicieron matar al Canciller de Adicel.

Bae: ¿Entonces mate al líder de aquí?, dios en que me metí.

Kavyn: En un golpe de estado.

Suni: ¿Qué te pasa hermana?

Ahri: Me siento mal, ¿Hago lo correcto al irnos de aquí?

Suni: Solo tú conoces esa respuesta.

Un barco llega y baja la escalera para que suban, pero dentro salen soldados de Adicel, junto con un hombre de cabello blanco y armadura de color rojo.

¿?: Vaya, vaya a quien tenemos aquí, arréstenlos.

Soldado: Si, general.

Los soldados los rodean, justo en ese momento una flecha sale de la nada y explota, creando una barrera de humo.

General: ¿Qué no escapen?

Cuando el humo se dispersa, ellos desaparecieron.

General: ¡Maldita sea!

En otra parte.

Ahri: ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

¿?: Por nosotros.

Talon. Esa voz.

Voltean y ven a Ghost, Primus II, Nathan, Riven y Quinn de pie junto con soldados de los Iron Knights.

Ghost: Oí que necesitaban ayuda.

Fin. Capítulo 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

En la ciudad la guardia oscura y la legión roja buscan a todos los embajadores de Jonia y a los cómplices de su escape.

Guardia Oscura(Paladín): ¿Dónde abran ido?

General Rojo: No lo sé, pero hay que encontrarlos rápido.

En otra parte Talon habla con su padre, Ghost.

Talon: ¿Cómo supiste, de la situación?

Ghost: Un amigo tuyo me dijo.

Detrás de ellos aparece un joven de cabello rubio, ojos verdes con 2 espadas, una de hoja blanca y otra de hoja negra, con una armadura Demaciana pintada de color negro y blanco.

Talon: ¿Zid?

Zid: Talon.

Talon: Me preguntaba dónde estabas.

Zid solo asiente.

Ghost: Me conto del problema de Adicel, y que te querían como líder de la resistencia.

Talon: Me negué.

Zid: espera, ¿Por qué?

Talon: Le prometí a mi esposa que no me metería en esto.

Zid: ¿Cuándo dejaste que la opinión de una mujer te afectara?

Talon: Cuando me case.

Ghost: Normalmente me pongo de tu lado hijo, pero esta vez, creo que no.

Zid: este lugar te necesita, y le das la espalda.

Talon: Lo hago por mi esposa.

Ahri escucha la conversación gracias a sus orejas, y se queda pensativa y triste.

Ahri: (Ahora si estoy dudando de que hice lo correcto).

Talon: Es mi última palabra, no participare.

Talon toma a Ahri y se va.

Nathan: ¿Y ahora qué?

Ghost: Esperar.

Zid: ¿Por qué no toma el puesto usted?

Ghost: Porque sé que mi hijo reaccionara.

Ahri sigue pensando y sintiéndose cada vez más mal, en un momento se detiene.

Ahri: ¡Talon!

Talon: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás bien?

Ahri: Tu padre tiene razón, deberías ayudar.

Talon: Te prometí no meterme en guerras, y se supone que solo venimos a negociar.

Ahri: Lo sé, pero me siento mal, al no ayudarlos.

Talon: Si me meto en esto, no hay vuelta atrás.

Ahri: Ya sé, pero es lo correcto y no quiero decirle a nuestro hijo que no ayudamos a quienes necesitaban cuando pudimos.

Talon: Sabes que también significa que hay que esperar más para tener un bebe si nos metemos en la guerra.

Ahri asiente.

Talon: De acuerdo, solo porque tú me lo pides.

Ahri lo abraza.

Ahri: Pero aun quiero ese bebe.

Regresan a la casa de seguridad, afuera los espera Ghost.

Ghost: Recapacitaste.

Talon: Ella cambio de opinión.

Entran a la casa y van al sótano, los Iron Knights le dan a Talon una armadura de blanco con celeste.

Talon: ¿No tenían otro color?

Ahri: Te ves bien.

Talon: Me hare cargo, pero eso significa que me harán caso sin importar que, entendido.

Los Iron asienten.

Talon: El primer paso es saber a quienes nos enfrentamos.

Isabel: Los Paladines, tienen 4 generales y un comandante en jefe.

Talon: Nombres.

Vela: Ya conocieron al primero, jefe de la guardia oscura Lancet.

Kavyn: y vaya que los conocemos.

Vela: Luego está el General Red, un hombre de carácter arrogante y con un linaje noble.

Danet: Y el peor el líder de los paladines, Ulises.

Dark: Y nuevo Canciller de Adicel.

Talon: Tenemos a 3 objetivos, pero que pasara cuando los eliminemos, como sabremos que no los tomaran como Mártires.

Dark: Gran punto.

Ghost: Una forma seria desacreditarlos, mostrando como son y atrapando a varios Paladines cometiendo actos ilícitos.

Nabi. Sería una buena forma, pero somos los más buscados y no podríamos ni acercarnos.

Ghost: Hay una forma, Adicel es una ciudad hermosa, pero tiene una parte podrida y que muchos habitantes ignoran.

Talon: ¿Qué cosa?

Dark: Niños huérfanos que son entrenados para formar parte de la guardia oscura y le lavan el cerebro los de la legión roja para que luchen sin cuestionar.

Talon: Bastara, recuerden solo usaremos tácticas de guerrillas, no estamos en posición de una batalla directa.

Knights: Si, Señor.

Talon: Ahri y Dark síganme vamos a investigar.

Los 3 salen del escondite a la ciudad más cercana, al pasar ven carteles con la cara de todos ellos, con el título de se buscan vivo o muertos.

Talon: No es la mejor imagen que han hecho de mí, los carteles de Demacia eran mejores.

Ahri: Sé que la gente me odiaba por matar gente, pero no hasta al punto de poner carteles por mi cabeza.

Dark: Te acostumbras, ¿no Talon?

Talon: Asi es, alguna sugerencia de dónde empezar a buscar.

Dark se queda pensando un rato, luego se le ocurre algo.

Dark: Tim.

Ahri: ¿Quién?

Dark: Tim, es un libera esclavos, si alguien sabe más que nada de los bajos mundos y todo tipo de información es el, pero…

Talon: ¿Pero?

Dark: es muy codicioso, hablara, pero a cambio de una buena cantidad de dinero.

Ahri: Genial, sacare dinero del banco de Jonia (Con tono sarcástico).

Dark: Sin dinero, no será muy útil ir con él.

Talon: Valdrá la pena intentarlo.

Dark los lleva hasta los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad, llegan a una puerta hecha de hierro en medio de un callejón, Dark toca la puerta, y se abre un pequeño compartimiento.

¿?: ¿Quién es?

Dark: Soy Dark Star, vengo a ver a Tim, Stone.

Abren la puerta y revela a un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos verdes con una gran espada en su espalda.

Stone: Pasa.

Adentro solo es un pequeño cuarto, con mesas y un baño, Stone mueve un mueble de madera, atarás de este una puerta, dentro unas escaleras que dan hacia abajo.

Stone: adelante.

Bajan por las escaleras, llegan hasta abajo y hay una gran sala llena de gente moviéndose de un lado a otro, junto con gente lastimada y a quienes curan, en medio de la sala un hombre clavo con piel pálida y ojos verdes amarillentos, escribe en un libro.

Talon: ¿tú eres Tim?

Tim. Así es, tú eres el que dicen que mato al Canciller German (Hablando muy rápido).

Talon: Mas o menos.

Tim: No te preocupes, es normal, ¿Qué necesitas?

Talon: Información.

Tim: ¿Cuánto está dispuesto a pagar?

Ahri. Es que no tenemos dinero.

Tim: ¿y cómo piensan pagar?

Talon: No lo sé.

Una chica de cabello morado se acerca a Tim, le susurra algo en el oído.

Tim: Buena idea Imy, hay una forma de pagar la información.

Talon: Dilo.

Tim: Hay una bóveda de los Paladines, tiene mucho dinero y ese dinero estaría mejor en manos de nuestra organización.

Talon: Bien, lo haremos, ¿Qué saben de ese lugar?

Tim: Mi asistente Imy te ayudara con eso.

Imy. Síganme.

Ahri: ¿es una buena idea?

Talon: No lo sé, pero viendo nuestra situación, no tenemos opción.

Imy abre una puerta.

Imy: Usaremos los ductos subterráneos.

Entran seguidos por Imy, preparándose para su misión.

Fin. Capítulo 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

Talon, Ahri, Dark e Imy salen de una cueva que da directo a un edificio cerca de una mina.

Imy: Es ese.

Talon: Bien, ¿Cuál es el objetivo?

Imy: Eliminar a todos, solamente eso.

Ahri: ¿Por qué quieren este lugar?

Imy: Es una zona minera, tiene bastantes recursos para nuestra causa y además como llegan bastantes esclavos.

Talon: ¿son esclavistas?

Imy: Todo lo opuesto, nosotros liberamos eslavos.

Talon: Entendido, la mejor opción sería atacar sigilosamente.

Imy ve que unos soldados llevan a un esclavo, gritando y pataleando, hacia un poste de madera.

Imy: Lo van a ejecutar.

Talon: lo rescataremos, pero hay que ser pacientes.

Imy: ¡NO hay tiempo!, ¡hay que actuar ya!

Imy crea 2 espadas de energía de sus manos y salta hacia donde están los soldados, de un movimiento le corta la cabeza a los 2.

Imy: Estarás bien, soy del Underground.

Eslavo: ¡Gracias!, ¡gracias!

Una gran de guardias rodean a Imy, esta clava su espada en el pecho de uno, 2 se lanzan y de un golpe les corta las manos a los 2, le asesta una patada en la quijada a otro más, hasta que entran 2 y la dejan en problemas.

Imy: No me rendiré.

Un orbe mágico asesina a los 2 soldados, y cuchillas recubiertas con una energía negra acaba con los demás.

Talon: ¿Qué parte no entiendes?, de ser pacientes.

Imy: Lo entiendo, pero no cuando hay un esclavo en peligro.

Mas guardias salen armados, Talon lanza unas cuchillas sujetas con explosivos, al impactar los soldados son dispersados, pero no derrotados.

Talon: ¿alguna idea?

Drak Star: Déjamelo a mí.

Dark crea una esfera de energía negra, la lanza con tal fuerza que destruye una pared de roca, enterrando a los enemigos bajo ellas.

Ahri: Un poco cruel.

Imy: No te preocupes, vendrán a sacarlos de Underground.

Talon: ¿y qué harán con ellos?

Imy: Bórrales las memorias y si son muy peligrosos matarlos.

Ahri mira con un poco de temor a Imy, antes de seguir avanzando unas cadenas atrapan a Dark y Talon.

Talon: ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Imy: ¡Carcelero!

Una especie de ser envuelto en cadenas con vendas en sus ojos y barras de metal en su espalda; sale del suelo, levanta a los aires a Talon y Dark, estrellándolos en el suelo.

Ahri: ¡TALON!

Ahri se enfurece, sacando sus garras y afilarse sus dientes, se lanza contra el carcelero, dándole una mordida en el cuello, empieza a sangrar y Ahri intenta devorar su esencia vital, reacciona y se aparta vomitando.

Ahri: ¡Qué asco!

Imy: esas cosas no tienen alma, sino algo como una esencia vital sintética, fue creada especialmente para que lo robadores de almas se sientan asqueados y la sangre no ayuda tampoco.

Ahri: Se nota por ese sabor.

Ahri crea su orbe y se lo lanza al carcelero, este cae al suelo, pero se levanta nuevamente, Imy crea sus espadas de energía y lo parte a la mitad, el carcelero lanza sus cadenas y la atrapa.

Imy: ¡Suéltame!

El carcelero la arrastra hacia ella, Talon se despierta y con su espada corta la cadena.

Talon: ¿estás bien?

Imy: Si, eso creo.

El carcelero trata de volver a tomarlos, pero Dark lo toma.

Dark: Nunca hagas enojas a un hombre que tiene el poder de 1000 estrellas negras.

Dark se rodea de une energía negra, y empieza a desintegrar por completo al carcelero.

Ahri: ¡Vaya!, no sabía que Dark hiciera eso.

Talon: hace más que solo eso, solo que se contuvo.

Imy: No quisiera verlo enojado.

Talon: Ni yo, ve por los de Underground y diles que ya tomamos la zona.

Imy se va, dejándolos solos.

Talon: ¿Por qué se aliaron con ellos Dark?

Dark: Debido a su estilo, son tan paranoicos en su trabajo, que lo hacen bien, además como se la pasan espiando y liberando esclavos, conocen lugares que notros no y conocimiento que a Morgan le sirve.

Talon: ¿y que hacen con los esclavos?

Dark: Los llevan hasta territorios donde los esclavistas ya no tendrían poder, como el oeste de Adicel, aun así, ¿Qué tal tu opinión de ellos?

Talon: Raros.

Ahri: ¿no buscaran represalias los esclavistas y tropas de Adicel?

Dark: No creo, para ellos se mide en beneficio, si es muy grande, lo toman y si pierden mucho, lo olvidan.

Ahri: una pregunta más, ¿de dónde viene tu poder?

Dark: Bueno, sé que tiene que ver con estrellas, pero no lo sé a ciencia cierta.

Ahri: ¿y ahí otros como tú?

Dark: No lo sé.

Talon siente que se acerca alguien.

Talon: Escóndanse.

Se esconden y ven a un grupo de soldados con uniformes de color azul.

Ahri: Ahora azules.

Talon: Guardia Negra y ejército rojo, ¿y estos como se llamarán?

Dark: Caballería azul.

Ahri: ¿Solo usan colores o qué?

Talon: Entonces ese es el líder de caballeriza azul.

Un soldado sobre un caballo de color blanco con placas de metal azules, y una espada y uniforme azules, examina el lugar.

Líder de caballeriza: Mmm, parece obra de Underground.

Jinete: ¿Qué hacemos señor?

Líder de caballeriza: Solo busquen al experimento BWW-01, no podemos dejar que caiga en manos de esos paranoicos.

Ahri: ¿Qué será el BWW-01?

Talon: Sea lo que sea, parecen preocupados por recuperarlo.

Soldado: ¡AHHHHG!

Se oye un grito que resuena en todo el lugar, los soldados sacan sus espadas y rifles.

Líder de caballeriza: Prepárense.

Un soldado cae al suelo y al verle la espalda, este fue destruida como si una zarpa la hubiese abierto y destrozado la columna vertebral.

DarK: ¿Qué demonios?

Talon: No salgan.

Algo salta encima de otro soldado y con un movimiento le destruye toda la cara con sus garras.

Soldado Azul: ¡ES EL BWW!

Lider azul: No rompan formación.

Unos soldados son tomados velozmente y arrastrados hacia una cueva, de donde se oyen los gritos de ambos al ser masacrados.

Jinete Azul: ¡Al demonio!

El jinete suelta su espada y trata de huir en su caballo, el BWW sale del suelo y le arranca la cabeza al caballo, el jinete cae de el lastimándose, se arrastra con intención de salvarse, lo toma del pie y lo parte a la mitad.

Ahri: ¿Talon?, soy yo o él se parece a…

Talon: Si, se parece a Tejum.

Se ve a alguien de cabello blanco, ojos rojos, con placas de metal en los pies y brazos, y con garras metálicas en ambos brazos.

Fin. Capítulo 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

BWW-01 mira con furia a los soldados de las caballerías azules, unos soldados sacan unos rifles de pulsos hextech y lo rodean.

Líder Azul: ¡Fuego!

Todas las balas le dan a BWW, este se regenera los hoyos que ocasionaron, lanza un grito y salta sobre uno, de un rasguño lo desangra hasta la muerte, toma el cadáver y lo lanza contra otros, se distrae el soldado y la atraviesa el estómago con sus garras metálicas.

Jinete Azul: Contra él.

Los jinetes Azules cargan contra él, BWW salta sobre uno y le arranca la quijada, toma a otro por la espalda y lo parte a la mitad.

Dark: Lo ayudamos.

Talon: No, puede solo.

BWW sigue luchando, hasta que el líder de la caballeriza azul baja de su corcel.

Líder Azul: ¡Basta!, ahora yo mismo me ocupare.

Desenvaina una espada de hoja azul, se rodea de un aura azul y se convierte en un centauro cubierto de un metal de color azul claro.

Dark: Mierda.

Talon: ¿Qué es eso?

Dark: Las armas que portan los altos líderes de Adicel tienen una especie de poder abismal y un ser mítico dentro de ellas, esta contiene a Hyacinthum, un mítico centauro que perteneció a una orden hace mucho tiempo y solo puede ser usado por quienes hayan sido elegidos para empuñar esas armas.

Ahri: ¿y como explicas que parezca un centauro?

Dark: Es el poder del arma que empuña, se manifiesta dándole más poder y esa apariencia.

BWW se lanza con furia contra él, este lo detiene con suma facilidad, tomándolo del cuello.

Líder Azul: Ya no soy ese mortal que crees, ahora soy Hyacinthum.

Hyacinthum lanza a BWW a una pared de roca, este se levanta y regenera.

Hyacinthum: ¿Qué engendros ha creado esta sociedad?

Le corta la cabeza a BWW, patea lejos la cabeza a donde están ellos escondidos.

Ahri: que horrible.

Los ojos de la cabeza se abren y lo ve.

Ahri: Hola.

Talon: No creo que te entienda.

Ahri: Puede que si.

Dark: Ya viste como actúa, dudo que entienda algo.

BWW: No soy un idiota sin cerebro, entiendo lo que dicen.

Ahri toma la cabeza.

Ahri: ¿Quién eres?

BWW: No tengo nombre,

Talon: No nos recuerdas.

BWW: Nunca los había visto en mi vida, pero quizás te refieras a esa cabeza parlante del laboratorio en el que nací.

Soldado Azul: ¿Dónde cayo esa cabeza?

Talon: Hay que irnos.

Ahri: Espera, ¿que hay de Imy y Underground?

Talon: ¿Qué hay con ellos?

Ahri: Si vienen aquí y ven a estos soldados y a esa cosa, lo más seguro es que los masacren.

Dark: ¿Quieres que pelemos con Hyacinthum?

Ahri: Peleamos contra el Loto Negro, contra Zed, no hay diferencia.

BWW: Espera, ¿contra quién?

Ahri: Vas a dejarlos ahí y dejar morir a toda esa gente.

Talon Se queda pensativo.

Talon: Esta bien, pero necesitaremos la ayuda de BWW.

BWW: Vale, pero necesito mi cuerpo.

Talon lanza unas cuchillas a Hyacinthum, pero estas revotan al contacto con la armadura, Dark aprovecha y se acerca y ataca a quema ropa.

Dark: ¡Toma esto!

Cuando el humo se dispersa, Hyacinthum no se encuentra.

Dark: Lo destrui.

Cuando Dark se distrae, Hyacinthum aparece detrás de él, lo toma de la cabeza y lo estrella en el suelo.

Hyacinthum: Como osas atacar a un Paladín Ranger.

Detrás Ahri lanza su orbe, este la voltea a ver.

Hyacinthum: ¿Un Vastaya?, una especie tan patética se atreve a desafiarme.

Ahri: Soy una Kumiho.

Hyacinthum: Una subespecie Vastaya, que triste que morirás desconociendo a tu especie.

Canaliza un rayo en su mano, Ahri lanza todos los hechizos que sabe contra él, pero ninguno funciona, justo cuando dispara el rayo, Talon la toma antes de que la destruya.

Talon: No ataques a quema ropa.

Ahri: Lo siento.

BWW: Eh, ¿cuándo me pondrán en mi cuerpo de nuevo?

Talon mira el cuerpo de BWW, justo al lado de Dark quien sigue inconsciente.

Talon: Iré por ambos, pero necesitaremos más ayuda.

Ahri: Lo puedo distraer.

Talon: Apenas pudiste la última vez.

Ahri: No te preocupes cariño.

Ahri se lanza con impulso espiritual y lanza su orbe, Hyacinthum la voltea a ver, esta le saca la lengua.

Ahri: Atrápame si puedes.

Ahri usa impulso espiritual para salir corriendo de ahí, este cae en la trampa y la sigue, Talon se acerca al cuerpo de BWW y le coloca la cabeza, la cabeza se pega al cuerpo y esta recupera la movilidad.

Talon: ¡Dark, despierta!

Dark recupera un poco la conciencia y se levanta.

Talon: Vamos.

Dark: Bromeas verdad, ni siquiera se esforzó y nos dio una paliza.

BWW: Ni los 4 juntos le haríamos algo.

Talon: No es necesario, si lo sacamos de aquí.

Mientras, Ahri sigue corriendo, voltea hacia atrás para ver si lo sigue.

Ahri: (Que lento).

Cuando voltea, Hyacinthum se encuentra delante de ella, ella para de correr y lo ve.

Ahri: ¿Cómo?

Hyacinthum: Soy el más rápido de los Paladín Ranger y tu no más que una Vastaya Kumiho.

Empuña su espada y está listo para darle un golpe fatal.

Ahri: (No, no así, no ahora).

Justo cuando esta por matarla, unas plumas moradas hacen que le espada caiga de las manos.

Hyacinthum: ¿Quién osa?

¿?: Esta Vastaya.

Una mujer de cabello rojo con orejas, piernas de pájaro y un ala roja en la parte izquierda de su espalda.

¿?: Me llamo Xayah.

Hyacinthum: Otra Vastaya, y por mala suerte tuya con alas, pero sin capacidad de volar.

Xayah: No las necesito, no si tengo a mi pareja a lado.

Otro Vastaya, de cabello rubio con una línea roja en medio, con piernas de ave, orejas y un ala de color amarillo en la parte derecha de su espalda, cae en el suelo, levantando en el aire a Hyacinthum, Xayah aprovecha y lanza sus plumas contra él.

Hyacinthum: No me hagan perder el tiempo engendros de la naturaleza.

Con su espada rompe todas las plumas de Xayah y regresa al suelo como si nada, se mueve tan rápido que envía a los 3 hacia atrás y en el suelo.

Xayah: ¡Hijo de…

Rakan: Eso si no me lo esperaba.

Hyacinthum toma su espada del suelo, de la espalda sale BWW que lo ataca por la espalda con sus garras, pero estas no le hacen nada, toma y lo saca de su espalda.

Hyacinthum: No entienden ustedes los fenómenos.

Talon lo ataca lanzando sus cuchillas y Dark con unas esferas de energía negra contra Hyacinthum, nuevamente no le hacen nada.

Hyacinthum: Ahora morirán.

Fin. Capítulo 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

Los campeones hacen todo el esfuerzo para vencer a Hyacinthum, pero hagan lo que hagan, a este parece no afectarle en lo más mínimo sus ataques.

Ahri: De que esta hecho este tipo.

Hyacinthum levanta sus patas delanteras y las estampa en el suelo, causando que la tierra se abra, caen dentro a una cueva subterránea.

Dark: ¿otro plan?

Talon: No, es lo más fuerte con lo que he luchado.

Xayah: Me enfrentado contra cosas muy poderosas, pero este tipo está a otro nivel.

Talon: ¿y ustedes quiénes son?

Xayah: Somos Rakan y Xayah, los vastayas que luchan por la liberación de sus hermanos.

Dark: Son muy conocidos por liberar vastayas, pero ella es una loca radical y él es un artista.

Xayah: ¡¿Loca!?

Dark: Que te dije.

Talon: Ya veo, ¿y que hacen aquí?

Xayah: Venimos porque aquí hay vastayas y venimos a sacarlos.

Talon: ¿Son de Underground?

Xayah: No solo lucho por mis hermanos vastayas y ya, las demás especies no me importan.

Ahri: Pero me salvaron y soy una kumiho, no una vastaya.

Rakan: De hecho, los kumihos son una subespecie de los vastaya.

Ahri: Interesante.

Xayah: Si como digas traidora.

Ahri: ¿Qué?

Xayah: Crees que no hemos oído de ti, la kumiho que quiere ser humana.

Ahri: Si, pero…

Xayah: Pero nada, solo te ayudamos porque Rakan me lo pidió.

Ven que Hyacinthum salta al hoyo.

Talon: Retrocedan.

Al a ver muchas cuevas, separándose en 2, BWW y Talon; Rakan y Dark; y Ahri y Xayah.

Hyacinthum: No importa que hagan, no saldrán de aquí con vida.

Se crea una ballesta en su muñeca izquierda y empieza a seguirlos.

Talon: Lo habremos perdido.

BWW: No lo creo, simplemente fue detrás de otros.

Talon: oye, ¿a cuál cabeza te referías antes?

BWW: Cuando estaba en el laboratorio de Zaun, se encontraba un cabeza con un montón de raíces, nunca se callaba, siempre hablaba de una tal Ahri, su amor perdido, y su esposo, un monstruo que se la arrebato y engaño.

Talon: Necio hasta el final, pero me había preguntado que había sido de él luego de que su carruaje fue atacado.

BWW: ¿Nunca me dijo su nombre?

Talon: Se llama Tejum, era un acosador de mi esposa y un loco psicópata.

BWW: No me impresiona.

Talon y BWW llegan a un callejón sin salida.

Talon: Parece que los esclavos no terminaron esta sección.

BWW: No, no pudieron derivar esta pared.

Talon: ¿Por qué?

BWW: Según lo que escuche, hicieron de todo para derivar esta pared, dinamita, perforadoras e incluso magia, pero nada funciono.

Talon toca la pared y da unos golpes, de inmediato nota que esta hueca.

Talon: Hay algo del otro lado.

Inspecciona todo el lugar buscando un interruptor y detrás de una roca ve lo que parece una palanca, la acciona y la pared se abre, al entrar ven unos brazaletes de color plateado sobre una mesa.

Talon: ¿y esto?

Justo cuando los toma se escucha un gran estruendo.

BWW: ¿Qué fue eso?

Talon: Ahri.

Corren hacia donde se oyó el sonido, salen a un gran hoyo lleno de esclavos asustados, en el centro Hyacinthum, y se encuentra pelando con Ahri, Dark, Rakan y Xayah.

BWW: Ahí está de nuevo.

Talon: De que sirve no sabemos cómo vencerlo.

Los 2 brazaletes empiezan a moverse de forma descontrolada.

Talon. ¿Qué les pasa a estas cosas?

Los brazaletes caen al suelo y se elevan, una cantidad de luz empieza a emanar de ellas, en el derecho sale un espada de color plateada y en la izquierda un cañón, se empieza a formar un cuerpo hecho de plata.

Talon: ¿Qué es eso?

BWW: Se parece a Hyacinthum, pero en plateado y con 2 piernas.

Hyacinthum voltea a ver al ser que se creó frente a Talon y BWW, este lo voltea a ver también.

Hyacinthum: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Soy Argentum, de los Paladín Ranger.

Hyacinthum: Si eres uno de los nuestros ayúdame a acabar con esta basura.

Argentum apunta su cañon y dispara a Hyacinthum, este salta a donde está el.

Argentum: Nuestro deber es servir a Iustitia, no a una especie, estos son problemas que ellos mismos deben resolver.

Hyacinthum ataca con su espada a Argentum, pero este lo bloquea con su espada, el choque de ambos ocasiona que la tierra se desquebraje, Talon mira impresionado la pelea.

Ahri: ¡TALON!

Talon voltea y ve a Ahri, va con ella y la abraza.

Talon: ¿estás bien?

Ahri: Si, ¿y tú?

Talon: También, hay que irnos, antes de que esos 2 destruyan el túnel en su pelea.

Rakan y Xayah empiezan a soltar a los vastayas, pero no a los humanos y yordles, una vez suelto estos se van con los Vastayas.

Ahri: No van ayudar a los demás.

Xayah: Para eso están ustedes.

Ahri: Maldita hija de…

Talon: Olvídala, Dark y BWW ayúdenme a liberar a los que faltan.

Sueltan a las personas y yordles encadenados, estos se van por distintos túneles, en medio de la pelea de Argentum, dispara su cañón, y Hyacinthum, dispara una flecha de energía, ambos ataques chocan ocasionando un derrumbe en toda la cueva.

Talon: ¡Vayámonos!

Corren fuera de la cueva mientras todo se derrumba a su paso, una vez fuera se sienten aliviados de salir.

Talon: ¿Todos están bien?

Dark: Si.

Ahri: Si, espera, ¿y BWW?

Voltean y ven que BWW se ha ido.

Dark: Creo que como nos ayudó, ya no nos debía nada.

Talon: Olvídalo, al menos estamos a salvo.

La tierra tiembla, de ella salen Hyacinthum y Argentum, ilesos y listos para continuar su pelea, pero esta vez en la superficie.

Argentum: Mejor, no tendremos limitaciones para pelear.

Hyacinthum: Prepárate a morir.

Argentum: Ya morí una vez, no pienso hacerlo de nuevo.

Ambos se colocan en posición para pelear; Talon, Ahri y Dark solo observan, preparándose para el choque de estos 2 Rangers.

Fin. Capítulo 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

Los 2 Rangers siguen en su combate, Hyacinthum dispara una de sus flechas, pero Argentum la destruye con su espada.

Ahri: ¿Qué hacemos?

Talon: No lo sé, no sé si este Argentum está de nuestro lado o solo lo hace porque el otro sirve a Adicel en vez de Iustitia.

Argentum lo golpea y lo manda contra una pared de roca, empieza a cargar su cañón y apunta, justo cuando está a punto de disparar, cae al suelo adolorido.

Argentum: ¿Qué rayos?

Ahri: ¿Qué le pasa?

Dark: Al no tener un usuario, un Ranger no puede utilizar todo su poder y se cansa más rápido.

Ahri: Entonces está en desventaja.

Hyacinthum enviste a Argentum, el cae al suelo y trata de reponerse, pero no puede mantenerse en pie, voltea a ver a los 3.

Argentum: ¿Quién de ustedes me despertó?

Los 3 se miran y Talon da un paso al frente.

Argentum: Bien, entonces tomare tu cuerpo un tiempo.

Argentum toma los brazos de Talon, los brazaletes se pegan a él y Talon se transforma en Argentum.

Ahri: ¡Tal!

Argentum: Te devolveré a tu esposo adefesio, luego de combatir con Hyacinthum.

Argentum vuelve a la pelea contra Hyacinthum, Ahri se queda bastante molesta.

Ahri: ¿Por qué me dicen cosas horribles esos sujetos?

Dark: No sé.

Ahora con el cuerpo de Talon, Argentum se lanza a pelear nuevamente, choca su espada con la Hyacinthum, y al estar cerca dispara con su cañón, mandándolo hacia atrás.

Argentum: Ahora viejo amigo, ríndete.

Hyacinthum: Un Paladín Ranger Nunca se rinde.

Se lanza a tal velocidad, que Argentum no tiene ni tiempo de reaccionar y cae al suelo herido, empieza a disparar con su cañón, pero Hyacinthum esquiva cada disparo.

Ahri: Es más rápido ahora, no le podrá dar.

Da otro golpe con su espada, Argentum se levanta.

Talon: (No eres más fuerte que el).

Argentum: (Lo soy, pero acabo de despertarme y no estoy a mi 100%).

Talon: (Mas vale que mi cuerpo no reciba daños).

Argentum: (No te preocupes, tu cuerpo estará intacto para tu esposa adefesio).

Talon: (No le digas así).

Cuando Hyacinthum trata de golpearlo de nuevo, un orbe de Ahri le da.

Hyacinthum: Otra vez tu error de la naturaleza.

Ahri: Si y ¡no me digan así!

Dark salta sobre su espalda y lo golpea con un rayo de energía a quemarropa, el suelo se rompe, pero Hyacinthum sale intacto.

Argentum: Mi turno.

Dispersa un anillo de cuchillas alrededor suyo, estas se empiezan a llenar de una luz cegadora y las lanza con toda contra Hyacinthum, Dark sale antes de que impacten, al impactar crea una gran explosión que daña por completo a Hyacinthum.

Argentum: It´s Over.

Miembros de Underground con Imy llegan al fin y ven toda la zona destruida.

Imy: ¿Qué paso aquí?

Ahri: Un Ranger.

Imy: ¡¿En serio?!, ¡¿y donde esta?!

Dark: Derrotado.

Imy: ¡¿Me toman el pelo?!, ¡Nadie derrota a un Paladín Ranger!

Ahri y Dark señalan un gran cráter en la tierra, en medio del Hyacinthum que apenas se puede levantar, Imy y los miembros de Underground quedan impactados al ver esto.

Imy: ¿Cómo le ganaron?

Ahri: Con él.

Argentum aparece frente a los de Underground, estos se aterran al verlo.

Imy: ¡Otro Ranger!, ¡¿Púes cuantos ahí!?

Argentum: Somos 16, y servimos a Iustitia.

Ahri: Antes que nada, me devuelves a mi esposo.

Argentum: Espera.

Hyacinthum vuelve a hacer el líder de la caballería azul.

Argentum: Por cómo eres, no mereces tal poder.

Toma la espada, el líder azul trata de levantarse, pero cae al piso muriendo, entrega la espada a Ahri.

Argentum: Ten busca a alguien que sea digno de tener el poder de Hyacinthum, espero que así el recuerda a quien sirve.

Argentum desaparece dentro de los brazaletes, Talon cae al suelo exhausto, Ahri y Dark lo levantan.

Ahri: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Talon: Cansado, necesito descansar.

Imy: Bien, tenemos el lugar a pesar de los daños, no sirve mejor que la base anterior.

Los miembros de Underground empiezan a examinar toda la zona, Talon se recuesta en una piedra.

Ahri: Los ayudaremos tu descansa.

Talon cierra los ojos y se queda dormido, en su sueño aparece en un castillo enrome, Argentum aparece frente a la puerta.

Talon: ¿Qué rayos?

Argentum: Sígueme.

Entran al castillo y pasan por distintos pasillos, muchos decorados con retratos, armaduras y otros objetos, pero Talon nota que no hay nadie.

Talon: ¿Dónde están todos?

Argentum: A su tiempo.

Ve todo lo que se encuentra, llegan hasta una puerta y Argentum la abre y dentro hay una mesa redonda, alrededor sillas de distintos colores, en un balcón se encuentra otra silla, pero más grande.

Argentum: Nadie esta, ni siquiera Iustitia.

Talon. ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Quién es Iustitia?

Argentum: Estamos en el castillo de Iustitia, y base principal de los Paladín Rangers, y Iustitia es un dios de la justicia y el orden.

Talon: ¿y donde están todos?

Argentum: Eso no lo sé, la última vez que estuve aquí estaban la mayoría de los Ranger.

Talon: ¿La mayoría?

Argentum: 2 han estado inactivos desde hace mucho tiempo, nuestro primer líder Paladinus y el más poderoso Aureum.

Talon: Significa que el resto está bajo control de Adicel.

Argentum: Temo que si.

Talon: ¿Nos ayudaras?

Argentum: Si, tengo que recuperar al resto de los Rangers, pero necesitare usar tu cuerpo.

Talon: Esta bien, pero no insultes de nuevo a mi esposa.

Argentum: No es personal, simplemente a los Rangers no nos gustan los vastayas.

Talon: ¿Qué es un Vastaya?

Argentum: Un Vastaya, un humano con miembros animales, la mayoría de ellos tienen habilidades mágicas, habitan más en el bosque y creen que la naturaleza los creo para protegerlos, pero no fue así, su origen es triste pero increíble.

Talon: Y al ser un error y ustedes ser soldados del orden, no les agradan.

Argentum: Si, te prometo que no insultare a tu esposa, pero no te aseguro eso del resto de Rangers.

Talon: Lo sé, pero al saber que tu no trataras de hacerle nada, con eso me basta.

Argentum: Saldré cuando me necesites.

Talon despierta del sueño y Ahri se encuentra frente a él.

Ahri: Ya está hecho, Underground se quedará con este sitio y nos ayudaran.

Talon sonríe y ella se recuesta a su lado.

Fin. Capítulo 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

En el mercado de Foil, se ve a unos soldados de Adicel de colores verdes y gris patrullando, mientras sentados 2 Paladín Rangers, el verde con una guadaña y alas y el gris con 2 caestus, se encuentran descansando, un soldado verde se acerca al Ranger de color verde.

Soldado Verde: Señor Ventum, según esta gente, hubo una gran explosión en las minas de Kets y que algunos Carceleros han atacado.

Ventum: Gracias, soldado retírate.

El soldado se retira.

Ventum: Griseo, ¿cuál Ranger estaba asignado a las minas de Kets?

Griseo: Hyacinthum y la caballería azul.

Ventum: Entonces no hay de que preocuparnos, solo de buscar a esos asesinos de German y esos traidores de Dragons Blades.

En una mesa lejana Danet e Isabel miran a los Rangers y soldados buscar por toda la ciudad, incluso destruyendo puestos de comerciantes.

Isabel: Nos siguen buscando, no será fácil vencer a los Rangers.

Danet (En tono de burla): No me digas.

Isabel: No seas grosero, desde que Ulises es Canciller, se ha vuelto todo un tirano, ataca todo lo que sea de los Iron Kingiths y Underground, y nos persigue sin cesar.

Danet: ¿Podría ser peor?

Isabel: Si, han estado contratando cazarrecompensas por la cabeza de cada miembro de los Dragons Blades.

Danet: Si, es peor.

En ese momento llega Zid con una túnica café.

Zid: Hora de irnos.

Se levantan, pero un soldado gris los nota, y empieza a seguirlos.

Danet: Tenemos 2 organizaciones de nuestro lado, pero de que servirá contra un ejército.

Zid: Debes tener más confianza en la voluntad humana, los números no ganan guerras.

Isabel: No, pero ayudo mucho.

Entran a una alcantarilla, el soldado lo nota y corre de inmediato con los 2 Rangers.

Zid: ¿Notaron al soldado que nos seguía?

Isabel: Si, pero es parte del plan de Talon.

Zid: ¿Qué plan?

Danet: No nos dijo.

Entran a un cierto donde se encuentran a caballeros de los Iron Knights y a miembros de Underground armados y preparados con Talon, Kavyn, Forge y Stone.

Talon: ¿Los siguieron?

Zid: Si, vendrán dentro de poco.

Talon: Bien, recuerden el plan, nosotros lo distraemos mientras el resto exhibe el tráfico de Ucuos en el mercado.

(Nota: El Ucous es una droga liquida, se toma vía oral, es ilegal en Adicel pero varios Loyalists trafican con ella para aumentar sus ganancias, sus efectos son una impulso de energía).

Los 2 Rangers aparecen junto con las demás tropas de Adicel, los Iron Knights y Undegorund se encargan de las tropas, mientras los demás se ocupan de los Rangers.

Talon: Listos para la paliza que vamos a recibir.

Kavyn: La verdad, no.

Talon, Kavyn, y Isabel se lanzan contra Ventum; y Zid, Stone, Forge y Danet contra Griseo.

Talon lanza sus cuchillas, Ventum las neutraliza con una ráfaga de aire, Kavyn salta por detrás, pero es rechazado por un golpe de air, se vuelve a poner de pie.

Kavyn: Esto va estar difícil.

Talon ataca por detrás a Ventum, pero al tener la aramdura este, no le afecta el golpe con la cuchilla de Talon, lo toma y lo lanza hacia una pared.

Talon: ¡Agh!

Isabell se acerca a él, su mano se crea un orbe verde pequeño, Talon lo toma y come, sus heridas sanan como si nada y se pone de pie nuevamente, mientras del otro lado Forge se enfrenta, en un encuentro de golpes con Griseo, dándose golpes mutuamente.

Forge: Caeras.

Griseo: No ante ti fenómeno traidor.

Griseo da un upercut a Forge, que lo levanta y cae al suelo noqueado, Danet empieza a dispararle, pero todas las balas solo revotan en su armadura.

Danet: ¡Maldicion!

Griseo salta y con uno de sus caestus golpea al suelo al caer, levantando el suelo y a Danet, este usa sus poderes de controlar el cuerpo de su enemigo, Griseo empieza a golpearse a si mismo.

Zid: Ahora.

Zid y Stone toma cada uno de sus brazos, Danet potencia su rifle hextech y da un disparo tan potente que crea una gran luz cegadora, Zid y Stone sueltan a Griseo.

Stone: Funciono.

Griseo sale ileso, se lanza a tal velocidad que golpea a Stone y Danet, Zid es salvado por Forge, con todo su poder se lanza con una cornada tan fuerte que manda a Griseo directo a una pared.

Zid: Gracias, viejo amigo.

Forge: No hay de que, te la debo por salvarme.

Zid levanta su espada y la clava al suelo creando una barrera de roca que va directo a Griseo, impacta con todo poder, destruyendo gran parte del túnel, Griseo se levanta ileso.

Zid: Espero, que al resto le este yendo mejor.

En el mercado Ahri, Suni, Vela y Nabi tratan de buscar las drogas, pero hasta ahora no encuentran nada.

Ahri: ¿Dónde están?, hemos buscado y no las hemos encontrado.

Vela: que esperabas, han traficado con el Ucous por años, es obvio que no será fácil encontrarlo.

Suni: No te preocupes los encontraremos

Ahri: Me preocupa más que estén luchando contra los Rangers, cuando si entre 6 apenas pudimos con 1, ahora con 2 será un suicidio.

Nabi: pensé que Talon, tenía ese tal Argentum con él.

Ahri: Esta con él, pero no sé si confiar.

Ahri se sienta en una banca, unos hombres la ven y se acercan a ella.

Hombre: Hola hermosa.

Ahri: Atrás, estoy casada.

Ahri enseña su argolla matrimonial.

Hombre: Vamos, dudo que eso te interponga en divertirte.

El hombre trata de propasare, pero Ahri le da un puñetazo que le rompe la nariz.

Ahri: No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Su compañero lo ayuda a levantarse, al hacer eso se le cae una pequeña botella con un líquido azul, Suni la toma y la olfatea.

Suni: Huele a menta.

Toma un poco y lo escupe al instante.

Suni: ¡Sabe horrible!

Hombre: ¡eso es mío!

Vela lo toma del cuello.

Vela: ¿Qué es esto?

Hombre: No lo sé, un amigo nos lo recomendó.

Vela: Eso es Ucous, lo sé porque ni un Vastaya tolera el sabor, solo un humano le encuentra placer, ¿Dónde lo consiguió tu amigo?

Hombre: Cerca de la fuente de la ciudad, en una clase de tienda de antigüedades.

Nabi se acerca a los 2 hombres, su mano se ilumina, los toca y los desmaya.

Nabi: Recuperaran la conciencia en un rato.

Llegan a la tienda, al entrar un hombre anciano las recibe.

Dueño: Bienvenidas, ¿Qué desean?

Vela: Un amigo me dije que podría conseguir un poco de impulso para una fiesta.

El dueño mira Ahri y Suni.

Dueño: Se lo darás a ellas también.

Vela: No. solo verán la locura.

Dueño: Esperen aquí.

El entra a una habitación que va al sótano, ellas lo siguen y ven hierbas de color blancas, siendo cocidas en un líquido blanco, pero luego de ponerles colorantes se vuelven azules, en las cajas donde están las hierbas y las botellas se ve el símbolo de los Loyalists.

Ahri: ¿Suficiente pruebas?

Vela: Demasiadas para mí.

Sabotean varias máquinas y colocan explosivos alrededor, salen de la tienda y lo hacen explotar, creando un gran estruendo, la gente se acerca junto con oficiales, solo para ver muchas cajas llenas de Ucous y una fábrica de estas.

En los drenajes, Stone hecho de piedra trata de resistir los golpes de Griseo con esfuerzo.

Zid: creo que eso hora de pedir ayuda a tu amigo.

Talon: Cierto.

Argentum aparece y detiene a Ventum y Griseo.

Ventum: ¿Argentum?

Griseo: ¿eres tú en serio?

Argentum: Aun me recuerdan, Hyacinthum no lo hizo.

Ventum: Él es muy olvidadizo, recuerda, ataco por error a Paladinus una vez.

Griseo: ¿Qué haces con esas ratas traidores?

Argentum: No son traidores, son solo personas que tratan de demostrar su inocencia.

Ventum: Mataron a German, estaban en la escena del crimen.

Argentum: Se como desmotara esto.

Argentum saca unas dagas de luz-

Argentum: Si reciben daño son culpables y si no, son inocentes.

Lanza las dagas contra todos ellos, pero ninguna les hace nada, Griseo y Ventum salen del cuerpo de sus usuarios.

Líder verde: ¿Qué?

Líder gris: ¿Qué hacen?

Ventum: Seguir a nuestro líder.

Griseo: y acabar con los verdaderos asesinos.

Ambos asesinan a sus respectivos usuarios, Ventum cortándole la cabeza y Griseo aplastando la cabeza, van con Argentum y se arrodillan.

Ventum: Pedimos perdón.

Argentum: No es a mí a quien deben pedirlo, sino a ellos y a Iustitia.

Talon vuelve a aparecer, los 2 Rangers se retiran, los soldados verdes y grises los siguen, luego de recuperar el aliento suben los demás y ven a oficiales de la ciudad encarcelando a unas personas, Ahri salta sobre Talon.

Ahri: ¿te encuentras bien?

Talon: Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

Ahri: mejor que antes, ¿y los Rangers?

Zid: Se fueron.

Vela: ¿A dónde?

Talon: se adónde.

En el castillo se ve a Argentum con Hyacinthum, Ventum y Griseo, sentados en la mesa.

Argentum: Hermanos, Adicel nos necesita al igual que nuestros hermanos, es hora de actuar.

Fin. Capítulo 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

El Steel Castle, la anterior base principal de los Iron Knights, actualmente tomada por soldados de Adicel y usada como almacén por los Loyalists, para algunos productos desde armas hasta la droga Ucous, a lo lejos Talon se encuentra junto a un Iron Knights viendo el castillo.

Iron Knights: Hermoso, un castillo hecho de puro acero.

Talon: ¿Por qué se creó tu orden?

Iron Knights: Para enfrentar un antiguo mal, los DoomBones, seres demoniacos, estabn cubiertos por una clase de huesos igual de duros que el acero, masacraban estas zonas antes, muchos notaron que no soportabanun metal que solo un caballero pudo crear, así se creó los Iron Knights y los DoomBones fueron expulsados.

Talon: ¿crees que están asociados con los Loyalits?

Iron Knights: No creo, los DoomsBones jamás se unirían a un humano, les damos asco y nos ven más como diversión y alimento.

Talon: ¿nos comen?

Iron Knights: Si.

Talon: Espero nunca toparme con uno, bien, empecemos.

Se voltean y detrás de ellos se encuentran un gran número de Iron Knights con Ahri, Nathan, Primus II, Riven y Quinn.

Primus II. ¿Que tantas defensas hay?

Talon: Bastantes, ballesteros en las torres principales y caballería en el lado oeste.

Nathan: Dejame a los ballesteros.

Nathan dispara unas flechas que dan en la cima de las torres.

Nathan: Ahora Primus.

Primus lanza un potente rayo directo a las flechas, y como las torres son de acero, los ballesteros caen al instante.

Primus: Listo.

El cielo se empieza a nublar y donde están ellos cae un rayo.

Riven: ¡Demonios!

Un Rayo cae en medio de ellos, se revela a un Ranger de armadura amarilla, con un mazo de guerra.

¿?: Soy Trabem, Ranger de trueno y líder de la legión amarilla.

Talon: Si, si, si.

Trabem: Morirás por tu insolencia humano.

Golpea su mazo en el suelo y una gran cantidad de rayos caen del cielo.

Talon: A cubierto.

Se esconden lo mejor que pueden de los rayos.

Talon: Vayan adentro, Argentum y yo nos hacemos cargo.

Entran a los patios del castillo, Ahri se voltea preocupada.

Talon: estaré bien, ve dentro.

Ahri entra con el resto, Talon queda solo con Trabem.

Trabem: Crees poder conmigo Noxiano.

Talon: Yo no, pero si Argentum.

Argentum toma posesión del cuerpo de Talon, voltea a ver a Trabem.

Argentum: Hermano, cuanto tiempo.

Trabem: No eres mi hermano si trabajas para ese asesino y traidor.

Argentum: No entiendes, los están engañando, ellos no hicieron nada, si entras a ese castillo lo veras.

Trabem: No puedo creerte luego de que nos abandonaste.

Argentum: Entonces no me dejas opción.

Su brazalete derecho se convierte en su espada y el izquierdo en un cañón, al instante chocan sus armas a toda velocidad, al estar cerca Argentum usa su cañón y banda hacia atrás a Trabem.

Argentum: ¡Vamos hermano!

Trabem lanza un potente rayo contra Argentum, este desvía el rayo con su espada hacia una montaña partiéndola, Trabem lanza otros 3 rayos, Argentum contesta disparando 3 veces con su cañón y neutralizando los rayos, salta con su martillo y Argentum lo bloquea con su espada.

Trabem: Ríndete.

Argentum: Esa palabra, no está en mi vocabulario.

Rompen el choque, Argentum dispara y Trabem lanza un rayo, al estar tan cerca rompen el suelo y ambos son mandados hacia atrás, Trabem se levanta, pero justo cuando lo hace, un rayo lo impacta, pero no sufre ni un daño.

Primus: No creas que me quedare de brazos cruzados al ver a alguien lanzar rayos y no enfrentarlo.

Ambos se lanzan rayos con todas sus fuerzas, pero Trabem al ser un Paladin Ranger, tiene más poder y empieza a ganar terreno contra Primus.

Trabem: Eres muy valiente, pero no tienes suficiente poder para derrotarme.

Primus: Eso crees.

Primus invoca un montón de nubes, de ellas sale un potente relámpago que cae sobre Trabem, este último sale del humo con un leve daño.

Trabem: Impresionante, nadie antes había logrado siquiera dañar a un Ranger, pero a cambio de mucha energía.

Primus queda totalmente cansado por lanzar el rayo, cae de rodillas, pero se intenta levantar nuevamente.

Trabem: Morirás con honor.

Trabem levanta su mazo, pero cuando esta por ejecutar a Primus, Argentum aparece y bloquea el golpe.

Argentum. No hemos terminado hermano.

Aprovecha, y al estar cerca, dispara a quemarropa con su cañón a toda potencia a Trabem, esta acción hace que quede seriamente lastimado.

Trabem: Buena jugada, pero no lo suficiente.

Una gran cantidad de energía se concentra en su mazo, lanza un rayo tan poderoso que rompe la tierra, Primus reacciona y se lanza en una embestida con carga electrica, choca con el rayo de Trabem.

Argentum: ¡estás loco, humano!

Primus: ¡SI!

Se sigue moviendo poco a poco, los 2 Rangers se impresionan al ver el espíritu de lucha de Primus, a pesar de todo, llega a donde esta Trabem, golpea y una gran explosión ocurre, cuando todo el humo se dispersa, se ve a Primus frente a Trabem.

Trabem: Impresionante, a pesar de todo seguiste luchando.

Primus sonríe, y cae al suelo cansado, pero Trabem lo toma antes de caer.

Trabem: Nadie arriesgaría así su vida sin tener un motivo.

Argentum: Ahora lo ves hermano.

Trabem: Si, aún sigo molesto por habernos dejado, pero no puedo ignorar tal muestra de voluntad.

Ambos se dan la mano, mientras esto ocurría fuera, dentro del Steel Castle; Ahri, Riven, Quinn, Nathaniel y los Iron Knights se enfrentan a los soldados de los Loyalists, Ahri lanza su orbe que daña a un grupo de soldados.

Ahri: Vamos, no que muy hombres.

Un soldado trata de atacar a Ahri por detrás, pero un Iron Knight lo elimina antes de que pueda hacerle algo.

Iron Knight: No se distraiga.

Quinn, en medio de la pelea, nota unas cajas muy raras diferente a las demás y como si hubieran sido creadas por Piltover.

Quinn: ¿Qué habrá dentro?

Abre las cajas y ven una gran cantidad de rifles, pistolas y granadas hextech, pero nota que estas tienen algo diferente a las de Piltover, no solo el tipo de energía, sino su diseño.

Quinn: No son de Piltover.

Un soldado la ve y la ataca, ella reacciona y le dispara con su ballesta, directo a su ojo, Riven corta a un grupo por la mitad del otro lado de la habitación.

Quinn: ¡Riven, ven!

Riven: ¡Voy!

Riven va con Quinn, pero antes de enseñarle las armas, una especie de soldado en una armadura avanzada cae frente a ellas.

Soldado: Iban a hacer algo preciosas.

Quinn dispara una flecha, pero esta se rompe al chocar con la armadura, el soldado saca 2 espadas de energía de sus muñecas y las ataca, Riven desata todo el poder de su espada y lo detiene, el soldado rompe el choque las tomas a las 2 por el cuello y as lanza lejos.

Riven: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Soldado: Un Armadura Avanzada Hextech, o mejor conocida como AAH, las íbamos a usar en la campaña de Noxus y Jonia, pero ahora tendrán el privilegio de ser las primeras en ser eliminadas por una.

Se lanza en una embestida, las 2 lo evaden, este destruye por completo la pared donde choca, Nathan voltea y dispara una flecha a sus pies, liberando una especie de adhesivo, dejándolo inmóvil.

Nathan: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Quinn: Una nueva armadura y muy buena.

Riven: ¿y Primus?

Nathan: Afuera con Talon.

El soldado se libera y los ataca, Nathan clava una de sus flechas en uno servo de la pierna izquierda, paralizándola por completo.

Soldado (AAH): ¡Infeliz!, pero no ha terminado.

Otros 10 soldado aparecen con AAH puestas, Ahri lanza su orbe hacia uno de ellos, a pesar de hacerle daños es poco.

Soldado (AAH): Ven acá fenómeno.

Nathan salta encima y calva una flecha directo en el ojo, el soldado furioso toma a Nathan y lo estrella en el suelo.

Quinn: ¡Nathan!

Soldado: Ahora siguen ustedes y luego esos Knights.

Ahri se ve preocupada pero luego empieza a sonreír.

Soldado: ¿Qué es gracioso?

Ahri: El rayo que les caerá.

Apunta hacia atrás, Argentum y Trabem aparecen juntos, Trabem lanza un rayo que noquea a todos lo soldado y destruye las armaduras AAH.

Argentum: Bien hecho.

Trabem: Bien es bueno, pero asombroso es mejor.

Argentum: Vamos al castillo, dejamos que ellos se encarguen.

Los 2 desaparecen, dejando a Talon y a Primus de nuevo, Ahri abraza a Talon y Riven a Primus.

Ahri: ¿Cómo les fue?

Primus: Me dieron una paliza, pero tenemos a otro Ranger de nuestro lado.

Talon. ¿y ustedes?

Ahri: Tenemos el castillo y Nathan necesitara un tiempo para recuperarse.

Quinn: También Nathan, luego de esa pelea necesitaran descanso.

Los Iron Knights queman todas las banderas de los Loyalists en el castillo y la remplazan con las suyas, Quinn: siente un interés muy grande en los rifles y en especial en la AAH.

Fin. Capítulo 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13.

Nueva base de Underground, se ve a una gran cantidad de miembros moviendo y picando las paredes de las minas.

Tim: Que buen lugar nos dieron los Dragons Blades.

Imy: Lo sé, señor, ¿y donde están ahora?

Tim: En la toma del Steel Castle, notaron que tenían armas más avanzadas que no fueron hechas por Adicel y fueron a buscar a los creadores de tales armas.

Imy: ¿Las hicieron los de Piltovers?

Tim: No, son un montón de gordos burócratas que se conforman con las tecnologías que les mejora la vida; pero estas fueron hechas por otra ciudad mucho más avanzada.

Imy: ¿Qué ciudad?

Tim: Ciure.

En el castillo de Iustitia, los Paladins Rangers, discuten sobre el resto de sus miembros, se encuentran presentes Argentum, Hyacinthum, Griseo, Ventum y Trabem.

Argentum: Estamos 5 de los 16.

Trabem: Lo malo es que 7 siguen de lado de los mentirosos de Loyalists.

Argentum: 7, no deberían ser 9.

Hyacinthum: Cuando nos unimos a Adicel, 2 no les gustó la idea.

Argentum: ¿Quiénes?

Griseo: Rosea y Tech, una se unió a las amazonas Hipnas y el otro fundo su ciudad con un humano llamado Teodoro Lanz, un antiguo ciudadano de Piltover, la ciudad de Ciure, esta ciudad odia Piltover con toda su alma, los llaman corruptos avariciosos.

Argentum: Crees que ellos crearon y vendieron esas armas.

Ventum: Las crearon si, vendarlas no; Ciure no se anexo a Adicel y sigue siendo independiente, si tienen algo de esa ciudad es por el mercado negro.

Argentum: Hablare con Talon de esto, en este momento se dirigen a la ciudad de Ciure.

Argentum se levanta y desaparece, en la entrada de la ciudad, Talon, Kavyn, Dark y Zid se preparan para entrar, en ese momento los brazaletes de Argentum empiezan a brillar.

Talon: ¿Argentum?

Argentum: Si, soy yo, mira tengo que decirles algo respecto de Ciure.

Talon: Dilo.

Argentum: Fue fundada por un Paladín Ranger y un antiguo ciudadano de Piltover, y hablando de esa ciudad, no la mencionen, Ciure odia Piltover.

Zid: Comparten tecnologías, pero odian a su ciudad hermana.

Argentum: el fundador era un ciudadano Piltoviano, pero salió de la ciudad debido a la corrupción que hay en ella.

Darkstar: no sabía que el fundador de la ciudad más avanzada de este continente era un piltoviano.

Argentum: No lo mencionen, busquen a mi hermano Tech y déjenme hablar con él.

Talon: Entendido.

Llegan a la puerta y en frente de ellos una pantalla aparece.

Guardia(pantalla): ¿Quiénes son?, ¿Qué quieren?

Talon: Somos viajeros, queremos entrar para abastecernos de suministros.

Guardia(pantalla). Lo siento, no dejamos pasar a nadie…

¿?: ¿Qué pasa?

Guardia: Unos viajeros quieren entrar, les estoy negando la…

¿?: ¿viajeros?, eso dijeron, déjalos pasar, hablare con ellos.

La puerta se abre, al entrar ven grandes rascacielos, vehículos movidos sin caballos y soldados con armas y armaduras más avanzadas, un hombre con un traje azul acompañado de 2 soldados con armaduras AAH.

¿?: Los Dragons Blades, líderes de la revolución contra Adicel.

Talon: ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿y tú quién eres?

¿?: Me llamo Teodoro Lanz V, pero díganme Teddy, alcalde de la ciudad de Ciure y creador de la Armadura AAH; y no crearan que sus victorias en Steel Castle, en las minas y en la ciudad de Foil, además de ese Paladin Ranger que los apoya, pasaron desapercibidas.

Talon: Entonces sabes quienes somos, pero sabes por que estamos aquí.

Teddy: Tendrá que ver con el tráfico de armas de Ciure en el mercado negro.

Zid: ¿Cómo lo…

Teddy: Eh tenido ese problema por años, incluso antes de que yo naciera, mis antepasados fundaron el Cuerpo de Policías de Ciure, CPC, y actualmente se fundó el Squad Hammer.

Talon: Pues parecen que no han hecho mucho.

Teddy: Eliminar este problema es más complicado de lo que crees, pero no hablemos de esto aquí, vayamos a la alcaldía.

Un carruaje de color azul con un conductor, sin caballo, aparece, suben a él.

Dark: ¿y los caballos?

Teddy: Actualízate, aquí ya no usamos caballos, si no motores.

El carruaje se empieza a mover, dejándolos impresionados, al moverse por la ciudad ven a gente, vastayas y yordles descansando, mientras robots hacen el trabajo, además de múltiples rascacielos, Talon nota a lo lejos una gigantesca pared de donde sale agua.

Talon: ¿Qué es eso?

Teddy: ¿Qué cosa?, ah eso, es la presa Apolo.

Kavyn: ¿Una presa?, es muy grande.

Teddy: Era un gran rio, construimos la presa y ahora suministra agua potable y energía a toda la ciudad, incluso me atrevo a decir a todo Adicel.

Talon: Y si es así. ¿Por qué no están aliados a Adicel?

Teddy: ¿Y estar cerca de los Loyalists?, ni loco, esos hombres solo ven por su beneficio, y Ciure ve por el futuro de la humanidad, no por beneficio propio.

El carruaje llega hasta la alcaldía, un gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad, dentro de unas murallas y torres, en las puertas se encuentran policías con AAH.

Teddy: Muy bien, ahora hablemos de negocios.

Talon: ¿Qué negocios?

Teddy: La devolución de nuestras AAH.

Zid: ¿y porque deberíamos?

Teddy: Fueron robadas del almacén del cuerpo de policías de Ciure, y por tanto son propiedad nuestra, no del grupo de la resistencia suya.

Talon: Lo sabemos, pero las necesitamos.

¿?: No creo que sea asi.

Del cielo desciende, con un Jetpack, un Paladín Ranger de armadura verde, se pone frente a Talon.

¿?: Hola hermano.

Argentum toma posesión de Talon.

Argentum: Hola Tech, ¿cuánto tiempo son vernos?

Tech: Siglos desde tu desaparición y la desintegración de los Paladins Rangers.

Argentum: Lo siento hermano, de haber estado allí, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Tech: No te culpo Argentum, sino a Paladinus y a Aureum.

Argentum: ¿Y ellos que tienen que ver?

Tech: Si Dinus no hubiera ido con Iustitia, Aureum no se hubiera largado, el grupo seguiría unido, pero no, uno fue con nuestra señora y jamás volvió; y el otro se fue como trotamundos.

Argentum: Entiendo tu enojo, pero ahora Adicel nos necesita u nuestros hermanos también.

Tech: Lo siento, no volveré a tener esperanzas de ver al grupo unido, dejen las armaduras AAH y váyanse.

Tech se va con su jetpack, Argentum vuelve a los brazaletes y todos observan a Teddy.

Teddy: Ya lo oyeron, Ciure no formara parte de esto.

Teddy se retira dejándolos solos, ellos se dirigen a un bar, ahí solo beben por el enojo.

Zid: ¡Infelices!

Kavyn: Montón de engreídos, y se creen mejores que Piltover.

Dark: No los juzgues, no es bueno para su ciudad.

Zid: Si, pero al desinteresarse por ayudar, son como Piltover con Zaun.

Kavyn: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Talon: No quedarnos aquí, no servirá de nada tratar de convencer al que no quiere, será mejor buscar ayuda en otra parte.

Argentum: Opino lo mismo.

Zid: ¿Entonces nos rendimos?, ¿así como así?

Talon: No veo otra opción.

Una persona entra al bar y se acerca a ellos.

Desconocido: Tengan.

Talon: ¿Qué es esto?

Desconocido: No todos quieren que Ciure solo observe, esto es un mapa que lleva a unos esclavistas.

Zid: ¿y de que nos sirve esto?, eso es mejor para Underground.

Desconocido: Lo sé, pero el hermano menor del alcalde Lanz, fue secuestrado por estos esclavistas y quieren varias tecnologías a cambio de él.

Dark: y si lo salvamos.

Talon: Se lo pensarían en unirse con nosotros, gracias, ¿pero porque nos ayudas?

Esta muestra cicatrices en todo su cuerpo.

Desconocido: Esos malditos esclavistas me la deben, a mí y mi familia

Talon: Es buena idea, pero seguramente ya nos conocen, después de quitarles las minas.

Zid: No creo Talon, el esclavismo es muy competitivo y rara vez prestan atención a la mercancía de sus oponentes; además el mapa que nos dio da hacia más al este, lejos del territorio de Adicel.

Talon: ¿y que hay lejos de Adicel?

Dark: Algunos reinos, imperios, tribus, dictaduras, pueblos, pero solo hay que preocuparnos por el Imperio de Furten y la tribu de Vastaya gorilas, en ese caso hay que huir.

Talon: Nunca había oído hablar de ellas, hasta ahora.

Dark: Créeme, no queras conocerlos, si se enteran de que Adicel está en una guerra civil, no dudaran en invadir.

Zid: Y según el mapa está en su territorio.

Talon: Entonces hay que actuar rápido, gracias.

Se van del bar a toda prisa, el hombre se le queda viendo.

Hombre: Buena suerte, la necesitaran.

Fin. Capítulo 13.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14.

A las afueras de un campamento de esclavos, el grupo se prepara para entrar.

Zid: Se ve difícil.

Kavyn: Si, varias de esas cosas llamadas carceleros y un buen grupo de guardias.

Talon: ¡No lo harás!

Se ve que Ahri, junto con Vela, Isabell y Nabi vestidas con ropas elegantes.

Ahri: No exageras un poco Tal.

Talon: Vas a meterte en la boca del lobo, ¡¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?!

Ahri: No es la primera vez que hacemos esto, se te olvida cuando nos infiltramos en el ejercito del Loto Negro.

Talon: Si, pero estaba cerca y teníamos un ejecito de Jonios a nuestras espaldas.

Imy aparece con ellos con ropas elegantes.

Imy: Confía en tu esposa, lo hace por una buena causa.

Argentum: Mejor no insistas, vi tus recuerdos y no importa lo que digas, no lo harás cambiar de opinión.

Ahri sonríe, y Talon termina resignándose.

Talon: Esta bien, pero si algo ocurre iré en seguida.

Ahri: No te preocupes, tengo un buen presentimiento.

Se dirigen al campamento, Imy mira con enojos a todos los esclavistas, Ahri viendo que se enfurecía se acerca a ella.

Ahri: Calma, si nos descubren no podrás salvar a ni un esclavo.

Esclavista: Hola Hermosas, ¿en que les puedo ayudar?

Nabi: Buscamos, un buen grupo de sirvientes, ya que los anteriores dejaron bastante que desear en su desempeño.

Esclavista: No se preocupe señorita, nosotros tenemos calidad aquí.

Un esclavista ve a Ahri, se acerca a ella y toma su mano.

Esclavista: ¿Que hace una Vastaya tan hermosa aquí?

Ahri: Acompañando a mi señora.

Esclavista: y dígame, ¿su señora tendrá problema si deseo conocerla más?

Nabi: Si la tendré, así que no se te ocurra si quiera tocarle un cabello.

El esclavista la suelta y Ahri se aleja los mas que puede él.

Ahri: ¿Qué pesado?

Imy: Mejor ten cuidado, tu subespecie de Vastaya, el kumiho, son "el producto" más vendido del mercado.

Ahri: ¿Qué?, ¿toda mi especie?

Imy: Los kumihos machos no tanto, son esclavos como todo los demás; las hembras son las codiciadas, la mayoría son bellas y muchos desean a una kumiho como sirvienta sexual.

Ahri voltea a ver a los demás esclavistas y todos la ven con ojos de lujuria.

Ahri: ¿Saben que soy una campeona de la liga?

Imy: Solo se sabe de la academia en Adicel, fuera de él, Runaterra no es muy conocido.

Ahri: Tal vez debí hacerle caso a Tal.

Mientras Nabi habla con el comerciante de esclavos, las demás buscan al hermano menor de Lanz.

Riven: ¿Cómo es el?

Quinn: Según esa persona es casi igual a Ted solo que con ojos azules.

Riven: Espero encontrarlo rápido, no me gusta estar aquí.

Ahri mira todas las celdas y ve a gente, vastayas y yorldes débiles y cansados, ve a uno en específico que no parece tener nada.

Ahri: Oye tú.

¿?: Piérdete, moriré antes de besarle los pies a un idiota como tú.

Ahri: Debes ser el hermano de Teddy Lanz, ¿o me equivoco?

¿?: Si, me llamo Cody Lanz, hermanastro menor de Teddy, ¿y tú eres?

Ahri: Me llamo Ahri, y soy miembro de la revolución que ocurre en Adicel.

Cody: Ese grupo compuesto por los Iron Knights y los de Undergorund.

Ahri: Así es.

Cody: Disciplina y estrategia táctica por parte de los Iron y tacticas de guerrillas e infiltración por Underground, pero les falta el ATH.

Ahri: ¿Qué?

Cody: Armas, Tecnología y lo más importante Hombres.

Ahri: Por eso estamos aquí, por la tecnología.

Cody: Yo no soy muy listo para eso.

Ahri: Pero tu hermano si.

Cody: Siempre soy un medio para llegar a mi hermano, bueno ya sácame de aquí y veré que puede hacer, para que mi hermano los ayude.

Justo cuando Ahri está por agarra las llaves, el mismo hombre que se encontró con ella al llegar entra a la habitación.

Ahri: ¿Qué haces aquí?

El hombre toma a Ahri.

Esclavista: Eres hermosa.

Ahri: Gracias, pero ¡suéltame!

Esclavista: que tal si no lo hago y quiero conocerte más íntimamente.

Cody: ¡hey tú!, ya la oíste, suéltala.

Esclavista: ¡cierra la boca!, no eres más que un boleto para que nosotros consigamos…

Ahri le roba el alma, al esclavista y la devora, este cae al suelo muerto, toma las llaves y abre la celda.

Cody: En toda mi vida, nunca había visto a un kumiho robar un alma.

Ahri: no es normal.

Cody: Ya ninguno se atreve a hacerlo.

Ahri: Yo tampoco, pero ya era muy fastidioso y no quería derramar sangre.

Cody: Además seguramente tienes resentimiento con los esclavistas.

Ahri: No, pero no me agradan este tipo de personas.

Cody: ¿Qué no fuiste esclava?

Ahri: Nunca lo he sido, eh vivido toda mi vida en Jonia libre.

Cody: Eso si que es lo más raro que veré, un Vastaya kumiho libre desde nacimiento.

Ahri: Es hora de llamar a los refuerzos.

Cody: Espera, tengo un plan mejor.

Ahri: Esucho.

Cody: Tengo mi AAH experimental escondido, si lo traigo podre acabar con todos ellos yo solo.

Ahri: Ya he visto las AAH, ¿pero que hace esta que sea tan especial?

Cody: Lo veras en unos minutos.

Ahri: ¿y no verán que te has ido?

Cody mete el cuerpo del esclavista a la celda y le pone la sabana encima

Ahri: ¿y como saldrás?, si sales te volverán a encerrar.

Cody oprime un botón en su muñeca y se hace invisible.

Cody: Te veré en un rato.

La puerta se abre y Ahri ya no detecta la presencia de Cody en la habitación.

Ahri: Espero que su plan funcione.

Cierra la puerta de la celda y coloca la llave donde estaba, sale y va con la demás, ve que Nabi discute con uno de los esclavistas.

Nabi: ¡Dijeron que había calidad!, ¡y todos aquí débiles!, no servirán ni para el trabajo más simple.

Esclavista: Señorita, nuestros esclavos son los mejores del mercado.

Imy: Solamente porque los de la mina cayeron.

Esclavista: Es mentira, somos los mejores del mercado, incluso antes de que cayera la mina.

Riven se acerca a Ahri.

Riven: ¿encontraste al hermano de Ted?

Ahri: Si, pero dijo que volvería.

Riven: ¿Por qué?

Ahri: ¿quiere venganza?

Quinn: ¿y como lo hará?

Un guardia llega corriendo.

Guardia: ¡ha escapado el hermano de Ted y Sonk está muerto!

Esclavista: ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Cómo?

Guardia: No tenía signos de ataque, pero no tiene pulso y sus ojos están totalmente en blancos.

El esclavista voltea a ver a Ahri, este desvía la mirada.

Ahri: Sabe que fui yo.

Nabi: No des por seguro nada.

Esclavista: ¡Tú la Kumiho!, ¡tú lo hiciste!

El esclavista agarra a Ahri, pero Nabi se le pone en medio.

Nabi: ¿Cómo osas acusar a una de nosotras?

Esclavista: Solo los kumihos pueden robar almas, y aquí solo hay uno en este momento y ahora… !Agh!

Antes que el esclavista termine de hablar, Imy saca sus sables de energía y le corta la mano, Quinn saca su ballesta y le dispara a 2, Riven parte uno a la mitad con su espada, Nabi lanza un hechizo que deja hecho polvo a uno.

Esclavista: Trae a los Carceleros.

Un gran número de carceleros salen de la tierra, Ahri lanza su fuego zorruno, quemando a unos, pero uno de ellos la atrapa.

Ahri: ¡Suéltame!

Riven rompe las cadenas, Ahri lanza su orbe derribando al carcelero, pero de repente, ellas se ven rodeadas por los carceleros y los esclavistas.

Nabi: ¿Ahora que?

Un sonido empieza a sonar muy fuerte, aparecen unas luces del cielo, caen y derivan a los carceleros y esclavistas, un ser de metal gigante con tracción de oruga y con ametralladoras en ambas manos y con unos lanzacohetes múltiples en ambos hombros, y 2 disparadores de energía en ambos lados.

Riven: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Cody: Esto es la AAH Mark V de combate pesado.

Cody dispara a todas partes sin control, ellas se tienen que ponerse a cubierto.

Ahri: ¡Esta Loco!

Cody: ¡toma esto!, ¡y tú!, ¡y tú también!

Unos carceleros lanzan sus cadenas contra Cody, dispara unos misiles que los deshace al impactar, unos esclavistas le disparan, Cody los empieza a acribillar hasta volverlos pedazos de carne y dejar una nube de sangre por los veloces impactos.

Cody: ¡vengan!, ¡Tengo para todos!

A lo lejos, Talon, Dark, Zid y Kavyn observan un gran estruendo en todo el campamento de esclavos.

Talon: ¿Qué estará ocurriendo?

Zid: No te preocupes, deben de estar bien.

Imy: ¡Ya para imbécil!

Se ve que ellas tratan de detener a Cody, pero este sigue disparando a todos lados.

Cody: ¡yee haw!

Ahri: ¡Cody!, ¡ya acabaste con todos los carceleros y los esclavistas que sobrevivieron huyeron despavoridos!

Cody: entonces, ¿a quién le disparo?

Riven: A nadie, solo a rocas o a nosotras.

Cody: Huy, ¿me emocione mucho?

Voltean y ven múltiples orificios de balas y grandes cráteres humantes en todos lados.

Ahri: Ya vamos con tu hermano.

Regresan a con los demás con Cody acompañándolas, Talon va con Ahri de inmediato.

Talon: ¿estás bien?

Ahri: Si, solo un poco cansada, ya vamos a dejar Cody con su hermano.

Talon: ¿pero que fue todo eso?, hubo mucho ruidos y destellos allá.

Ahri: Te lo cuento mañana.

Fin. Capítulo 14.


End file.
